


The Solo

by Six2VII



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bullying, Christmas, Coming Out, M/M, Microagressions, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six2VII/pseuds/Six2VII
Summary: Sam is grieving widower. Bucky is separated from his wife. They meet and hit it off right away. Unfortunately, they have teenaged daughters who are vying for the same coveted solo at the holiday festival.-----Heavily inspired by a Hallmark/Lifetime movie, The Christmas Solo. It's basically the Christmas Solo which is a backwards modern Romeo and Juliet.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 40





	1. Reindeer Games

Sam walked past her bedroom door again. Listening would be an invasion of her privacy, but what if she was crying again? He knew he had to give her time to grieve in her own way. He wanted to be her superhero like always, but there was finally something Daddy couldn’t fix, no matter how much he wanted and tried. 

It’s not like he could say he was doing any better. Some people, his sister, Sarah, might say he was having a midlife crisis brought on by his wife’s untimely death. Why else would he give up a million dollar practice and move him and his teenage daughter to a small village in upstate New York? Some days Sam wondered what the hell he was thinking too, but Taylor was struggling. He’s hoping a change of scenery, a slower pace, and time and space to grieve will help her. If not, they still had the penthouse, and he had enough savings to be fine if he needed to move back. 

In the meantime, it was Christmas, and they had a yard! He was going to decorate like he always wanted to as a kid. He loved _National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation,_ and he was going to get his Clark Griswold on, first he needed lights and reindeer. He had to have reindeer. He pulled down what little Christmas decorations they brought with them from the attic. Leila’s angel, half of his mama’s antique glass ornaments, and the wreath Leila and Taylor made when his Tweety bird was 10. He would pop some popcorn, get one of those cookie rolls or two, grab some Swiss Miss, put on _A Motown Christmas_ , and hopefully coax his Taylor out of her room to help him decorate when he got back. 

-o0o-

Bucky was drinking coffee and reading the paper when his daughter stormed down the stairs. She stumped into the kitchen, yanked the fridge open, and slammed it once she grabbed her green juice. She trudged out of the room without even acknowledging him. Bucky had no idea what to do. Her mother used to take care of these things until she decided she didn’t want to anymore. He wished she would have decided without someone else’s dick in her mouth, but he really couldn’t say anything. They hadn’t had sex in almost two years at that point. She was testing him anyway. He must have failed.

Natalia left a month after he caught her. No explanation to him or their daughter. She had only seen Anastasia four times in the year since she had been gone. Bucky wouldn’t much mind her leaving if she hadn’t abandoned and destroyed their daughter in the process. His phone rang. 

“Barnes,” he said into the device.

“James, it’s Nat.”

“I was just thinking about you,” Bucky smirked. “What time are you coming to get Sasha? Be warned she is not a happy camper.”

“That’s what I’m calling about.” 

Bucky sighed. His eyes closing to calm himself, “Natalia, Don’t fucking do this. Please don’t punish our daughter because I couldn’t give you what you wanted. She’s been looking forward to spending Christmas with you.” 

There was silence on the other end of the call. “Clint got a job in Miami.”

“What the fuck does he have to do with you and our daughter?”

“I went with him. It was supposed to be ending this week, but it got extended at the last minute. Money’s tight. I’m not going to make it home in time.”

“I’ll send you a ticket,” Bucky suggested. 

“I don’t want anything from you,” Natalia hissed.

“You’re a real piece of work,” Bucky hissed back. “But this isn’t about us. It’s about our daughter.” 

“We’ll have a sleepover in the New Year.” 

“A sleepover? Like you’re her BFF and not her mother. No wonder she’s pissed.”

“I haven’t told her.”

“You are unbelievable,” He muttered.

“Look, I have to go.”

“Natalia. Natalia?” Bucky yelled at the dial tone. Bucky looked up, and Sasha was on the stairs. 

“She’s not coming?” Anastasia asked, tears in her eyes. 

“Hey, kiddo. How about we do it up here- just you and me? We’ll decorate, decorate a gingerbread house, watch _A Muppet Christmas Carol_ ,” Bucky said, remembering all the happy Christmases they had together. 

“I’m not five dad,” Anastasia said, crying.

“I’m not either, and it sounds pretty fun to me,” Bucky smiled.

“You don’t have to pretend like you want to spend time with me,” She said, wiping away tears. 

“Sasha? What are you talking about sweetheart? You know I love spending time-” Bucky said, moving towards her with his arms out.

He watched his daughter’s face screw up as she backed away from him. “I’m going to my room.”

“Well, I’m going to the store to get some decorations and a gingerbread kit,” Bucky said, yelling after her. 

_They told me not to marry that woman_ , Bucky thought. He pulled out his phone again.

“Hey Steve, I can’t come in today,” He said, looking for his keys. 

“Buck, we have to get this stuff ready for the festival,” Steve yelled, over saws. He and Steve were donating their time and materials to build the sets and decorations for the annual holiday festival. They did it every year, but their business had tripled this year, and they needed to also be working on getting furniture orders out. The quicker they finished the sets the quicker they could get back to their bread and butter. Their assistants and apprentices were doing a good job and barely keeping them on track, but they didn’t have a lot of time to dick around.

“I know, but my lovely wife bailed on my kid,” Bucky said, slipping into his snow boots and parka. 

“Geez, really? It’s Christmas.”

“I know.”

“I told you not to-” Steve grumbled.

“Shut up,” Bucky groused, heading out his back door to his truck.

“Me and Peg said not to trust her,” Steve continued. 

They did. Everyone did, but Bucky didn’t care. She was otherworldly beautiful and a mystery that needed to be solved. Bucky loved mystery and sci-fi novels. It was hot and heavy and fucking fun. Being with Nat used to be like a constant high. They fucked, they travelled, they danced, and they fought, and then fucked again. But the high always comes down. Bucky was homesick and missing his friends, and then they were pregnant. He thought it was a sign. 

He built them a house to her exacting standards. He tried to introduce her to friends, families, community festivals and all the charm of small town living. Nat gave it go for him, but this small little village wasn’t her thing. After Sasha was born, she seemed happier. As much as a selfish cow she was being right now, she was a great mom, and he had no doubt she loved their daughter, even now. He was the reason she abandoned her baby girl. She wanted to hurt him through Sasha even if she didn’t realize it. She got it in her head a few years ago that he didn’t love her anymore. Nothing was further from the truth. He would always love her, just not in the way she wanted anymore. He would have never cheated though. He was her husband and Sasha’s father, and he took that to heart.

“Forget about Nat. Start painting the boards. I’ll put it together Monday, and then I’ll help you retouch, and then you can do your Picasso shit. I’ll come in early all next week until we get it done,” Bucky said. 

He could pull Juniper off the floor to take up his slack, but he and Steve volunteered for the festival, not their employees. And Steve would have a heart attack if they couldn’t deliver an order inside their “hometown guarantee”. Bucky teased his friend, but he knew their names/brand was just as important as the furniture they put out.

“Alright, it’s going to be close, but I got your back. Give Sasha our love,” Steve said.

“I’ll try,” Bucky grumbled. His daughter used to climb all over him like a monkey. Now she wouldn’t stay in the room with him for ten minutes. 

Now, for some decorations. I might as well get the reindeer for the festival while I’m out. I’ll order _Muppet Christmas Carol_ and _Elmo Otter’s Jugband Christmas_. And some eggnog, Bucky thought, honking to hurry the wild turkeys in the middle of his road.

-o0o-

Sam had everything he needed except the reindeer. The ones he wanted were sold out in the one big box store they had in this town. He was disappointed, but he had enough lights for the astronauts to see his house from the space station. He was driving along downtown when he noticed a reindeer on display at a local hardware store. He whipped into the parking lot and got out excited. He walked in the store, glancing up and down the aisles, finally he saw the Christmas decorations. They had everything but a reindeer. He looked around a few more minutes, and then decided to ask the cashier.

 _Damn_ , Sam thought, checking out the guy in front of him. If there weren’t any more reindeer, it was still a worthwhile trip. His Leila had been gone a year now, and he loved her with every fiber of his being, but he was starting to get a little antsy. He hadn’t actively thought about it until now. Yep, this guy would have definitely been his type before he met the love of his life. Man or woman, Sam liked someone with a touch of rebel. The wavy black shoulder length hair, tattoos, and badass prosthetic was doing it for Sam. 

Leila was an activist. Before Tay was born he had to bail her out more than once. After she was born, they had to think about the safety of their daughter. Even still, Taylor had been to more protest at the age of two than most people had been to in their entire lives. 

The guy moved to the side, and Sam stepped to the counter. “Buck, we will have Taj wheel those out for you in just a minute.” The cashier said to the man, and then smiled at Sam.

“Thanks Cass,” Bucky said, heading for his truck.

“Are you Dr. Wilson?” the woman asked even though she already knew the answer. The town was a buzz with the arrival of the super hot and sweet widowed doctor from Manhattan. Cassie knew everyone in town, and she had never seen this gorgeous specimen before.

“Yes, I am, and you are?” Sam flirted.

“Cassie Pearson. How can I help you, Doc?” 

“I noticed you had a light up automated reindeer outside the store. I was wondering where I could find them?”

“Oh,” Cassie grimaced. She glanced at cyborg hottie, letting the gate down on his truck. “I just sold out,” She informed Sam. 

Sam pouted. _Damn_. “Can I buy the one outside?”

“I sold that one too,” She informed Sam. This close to Christmas, Sam wasn’t going to be able to order one offline in time. 

“Okay, thanks,” Sam said.

“I have a nice selection of inflatables,” Cassie suggested.

“No, thank you. You have a Merry Christmas, Cassie.”

“You too, Doc.”

-o0o- 

Bucky was helping Taj load the reindeer in the truck when the new guy walked out of Pearson Hardware. He was definitely from the city. Those boots were fashionable, but would do little to keep him from busting his ass when winter really set in. He was also extremely handsome. Bucky was about to introduce himself when the man narrowed his eyes at his cargo. The man pursed his lips, and muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like, “greedy.” 

“I’m sorry did you say something?” Bucky asked, smirking. 

“Excuse me?” He asked, tearing his eyes away from the eight boxes in Bucky’s truck.

“Hi, I’m James Barnes. You can call me Bucky,” Bucky said, sticking out his hand.

“Hi Bucky, I’m Sam Wilson. I see you got all of the reindeer in stock. I was looking for two myself. It’s just it’s my daughter’s first Christmas without her mom, and she loves Christmas... and reindeer. Would you be interested in selling me two for $50 dollars more?” 

“I’m sorry to hear about your wife, but no, sorry, I need them,” Bucky replied. “I’m building the set for the holiday festival.”

Bucky watched the man deflate. A frown on his gorgeous face would just not do. _Don’t do it, Barnes. You’re swamped at work, and your daughter is in crisis._ He wouldn’t abandon Sasha because his libido decided to show back up after three years. Which basically confirmed what he already knew, but hadn’t had the time to examine yet. 

“If they weren’t for the festival,” Bucky explained.

“No, Man, I understand,” Sam said, backing away. “Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas,” Bucky said, watching Sam Wilson leave. He got into a Mercedes Wagon. Taj came out of the store with the last of the reindeer. 

“Taj, do you know who that is?”

“Heard Cass say he’s some big shot psychologist from Manhattan. He brought Meade House.”

Bucky whistled. Most people didn’t have the money or eye to buy Meade House. She was an old colonial that needed a lot of work, but she had great bones. She was an authentic colonial built hundreds of years ago. She was certainly livable, and had been modernized in the 80’s but Bucky would think someone from Manhattan would find her inhabitable. If done right she could be spectacular. There were plenty of nice big houses in this town that were turnkey, had all the amenities, and cheaper. If Bucky hadn’t wanted to build Natalia her dream home he would have brought Meade House himself. He had to marry the person who required a bidet before they moved in. _That’s not fair, Bucky. You love that thing now._ Bucky found himself lusting after both the man and his house. 


	2. Holidate

Sam wrestled with all the extension cords as Taylor looked on from the porch. At least she was outside. She even made plans with her new friends tomorrow. She was eating one of the cookies Sam baked, despite the burned bottoms. He had a good kid. 

“Come help me figure out this Nativity scene,” He said, opening the box with his pocket knife.

“Dad you’re a PK. You don’t know how Nativity goes?” Taylor asked.

“I need your artistry. You’re supposed to be helping me,” Sam pointed out.

“I put our family wreath on the door.”

“And it’s beautiful. I remember when you and your mom made it. Now get over here.”

“Dad, we don’t even have any neighbors. We’re the only ones who are going to see it,” Taylor said, walking out into the yard.

“Everything doesn’t have to be done for others to see. This is about spending time with my daughter and honoring the spirit of Christmas. Okay?” Sam explained.

“Okay,” Taylor agreed. 

“I know. Let’s sing a carol,” Sam suggested, trying to bend Joseph’s head in place.

“Daddy, no,” Taylor groaned, unwrapping the baby Jesus.

“You have such a pretty voice. Deck the Halls with boughs of Holly…” Sam paused for Taylor to join in. When she didn’t, he continued, “Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la la la la la,” He half-yelled. “Down me now blah gay apparel.” 

“You don’t even know the words,” Taylor said, laughing. Sam smiled. There was his Tweety bird. 

-o0o-

Bucky was actually excited. He laid out the two gingerbread kits he had gotten. He popped some popcorn, and went to fiddle with Apple TV. He pulled up A _Muppet Christmas Carol_.

“Sasha, I got everything. Come down,” Bucky yelled up the stairs. When she didn’t respond. “Anastasia Barnes,” He sang. He stopped when her room door opened, and she descended the stairs with her coat and boots on.

“Hey, what’s going on? Where are you going? I thought we were hanging out,” Bucky said.

“I said you didn’t have to, James. I don’t want to be a bother,” Sasha replied. James closed his eyes in frustration. His daughter was always testing him. She was too much like her mother. 

“James? You don’t call me James. My name is Dad, and by the way I was really looking forward to hanging out with you, Anastasia. Where are you going?”

“I’m going to work on my music,” She huffed.

“Fine. I want you back by eleven,” Bucky said, reigning in his anger.

“My curfew is midnight,” She protested. 

Which was ridiculous on a school night, but he let Nat decide those things. “Not tonight. Those roads are slippery, and straight to Miles’s and back. Is Raven and Liz going to be there?”

“Yes, Dad!”

“Just asking. I like Miles. He’s a smart kid,” Bucky hinted.

“He’s my producer,” Sasha answered.

“Okay,” Bucky said, kissing her forehead. He wasn’t a fan of her Instagram music career, but she could sing, and it was the only thing she seemed to care about. “Have fun. Eleven o’clock, Sasha.” 

Bucky turned off the TV. He put the kits up for another day. He grabbed the popcorn and headed for the shop. Steve and Bucky owned a handcrafted furniture business. They had a small storefront in town, but they made their living online and at trade shows. They had been featured in over 30 home interior magazines. 

When he and Steve first started out, they built their company shop and warehouse on Bucky’s family land, which was convenient because the Rogers live right next door. Ten years later they were still in the same spot, but they had expanded. Bucky built his family house five minutes away. It was convenient, maybe too convenient when him and Natalia were fighting. It was just too easy to slam the door and head over to the shop- to walk out instead of dealing with their issues. He could blame Nat for Sasha’s behavior, but he had a hand to play. He realized that now looking around his office. It looked more like a studio apartment. _Shit_.

He walked into the workshop looking at their progress on festival props. They were in a decent place. He spot-checked the wood pieces, and of course they were still wet. He could start cutting the sled and prime it for Steve. He did just that, and then tested the paint again. It would be the morning before that dried.

He glanced over at the pile of reindeer stacked in the corner. They decided to buy light up reindeer to cut down on their work. It wouldn’t take him long to make, say, two reindeer.

-o0o- 

Sam finished typing notes on his last client, and walked out into his break room for some coffee. Thanks to town gossip, three successful books, and a few articles in _Psychology Today_ , Sam had already built up a moderate client list, which was both a good and bad thing. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know half the town’s business, especially in a small town like this, but the extra income would help him renovate the house in a tasteful and respectful way. He wanted to update Meade House but maintain the historical integrity. It was walking a fine line. 

He didn’t need nor want the client list he had before. He moved here for a slower pace and to spend time with his daughter before she went off to college. He would take three more clients, and turn the rest away. He walked over to Maria, his receptionist, to tell her that.

“Any preference on who to give the last spots to?” Maria asked. The woman was a godsend. She was smart, organized, CPR certified, and didn’t abide bullshit. She also knew everyone in town and was connected. She was the main reason he was doing so well. She was a former Air Force pilot. Sam would be in love if he weren’t almost certain she had a thing for the town sheriff. If Sheriff Danvers was a dude Sam might have had a chance.

“Give the spots to kids, veterans, and the grieving,” Sam answered without having to think about it. 

“I have five people wanting appointments that fit that description. Do you want to review their cases?” 

“No, accept them all and that’s it. Refer everyone else to Asch,” Sam replied.

“Will do. Your books were delivered,” She said, already building patient charts. 

“Cool,” Sam said, flipping through the home improvement books. He stopped when he got to electrical. Half his lights weren’t on outside and he was trying to figure out why. 

“You sure you don’t want me to call a contractor?” Maria asked. 

Sam could hear the doubt in her voice. The big city psychologist moves into a run down centuries old home determined to fix it up read like a comedy or hallmark movie. “My dad did construction before he retired, and I was his apprentice slash indentured servant until I went off to college and every summer I came home. I know I’m very pretty, but I know my way around a toolbox.”

“Okay,” Maria smirked. 

The door to the office opened and in walked, hot cyborg guy with two reindeer? They were wooden and absolutely adorable. They both had a light bulb for noses and lights that outlined its whimsical body. Sam was intrigued. He hoped he didn’t want an appointment. 

“Hey Ree, Doc,” Bucky said, looking around Sam’s office. 

Sam had taken an accounting shop that smelt like old cigarette ash and turned it into a comfortable but stylish office space. Everyone who walked through the door complimented him on it. The reindeer thief looked around surprised. Sam tried to ignore the pride that gave him.

“Hey, Buck. Whatcha got there?” Maria asked, smiling.

“Some reindeer. Look Doc, I had some time and the extra wood. I know these aren’t the ones you wanted,” Bucky said, putting them on the counter.

“You made these?” Sam asked. They were a work of art, and actually fit the style of his house much better than the ones he wanted, but now he felt like an asshole. He used his daughter to guilt trip this man.

“Bucky, makes expensive furniture for rich people,” Maria explained.

“Hey!” Bucky interjected. Maria eyed him. Bucky chuckled. He knew she was telling the truth.

“You ever heard of The Lines End?” Maria asked. 

“Yeah,” Sam said, his eyes wide. He had stolen Sarah’s catalog the last time he and Tay visited for Thanksgiving to order some things for the house. He had to after sitting at the gorgeous table she had ordered. Pepper displayed some of their woodwork and art at the gallery last year. 

“That’s him and Steve,” Maria informed her boss. She looked back at Sam, and he had gone gooey and soft, and suddenly she was hungry. “I’m going on my Lunch Break. You want me to bring you back anything?”

“No, I was going to try the pie place you suggested,” Sam said, absently. 

“I’ll be back. Bye, Buck.” Maria said, looking between the two. They both looked completely besotted. Great. Maybe, now her and Danvers wouldn’t be the only openly LGBTQIA+ couple in town.

“See ya, Ree,” Buck returned.

“Bucky, these are beautiful, man. Thank you so much. How much do you want for them?” Sam asked, pulling out his wallet.

What Bucky figured out he wanted wasn’t in that wallet. “No, they’re a welcome gift.” 

“A welcome gift?” Sam said, looking at reindeer that would be $200 each if some regular shmoe made them. They were easily $500 each because they were a Buchanan Barnes. He had to come clean.

Sam sighed, “Okay dude, I have a confession.”

“You don’t like them,” Bucky said, dispirited.

“No, I love them. I want them,” Sam said, picking them up and putting them behind Maria’s desk. “But, I need to pay for them. I kind of stretched the truth the other day. It is my daughter’s first Christmas without her mom, and she used to love everything about Christmas and decorating, but understandably, she’s not feeling it this year. I truly did want to get her in the spirit and see her smile, but the reindeer is my thing. I grew up in Harlem and lived in Manhattan all my life. I never had a yard this big. I wanted to do it up.”

“So, you used your grieving daughter to get what you want?” Bucky asked, his eyes narrow. 

“I mean I wouldn’t put it like that.” Sam returned. _I did. I totally did._

“Do you know how long I spent making those reindeer?” Bucky groused.

“Nobody asked you to do that,” Sam grumbled back. “You said they were a gift. It’s Christmas; I think you should focus on the joy of giving.”

“Says the guy who is happy to receive under false pretenses.”

“How much money do you want?” Sam asked. His lips pursed.

“Two thousand dollars,” Bucky said, his arms folding.

“Two thousand dollars?” Sam asked, looking down at the reindeer he wanted so bad. 

“That’s how much I would sell them for, but you’re right it’s Christmas. I’ll take a slice of pie.”

“Oh I see, you're an asshole,” Sam said. Bucky chuckled. “Pie it is, let me get my coat.” 

-o0o-

Sam wanted some pecan pie and Bucky told him the best pecan pie was at Fury’s cafe, not The Pie Hole like Maria suggested. He didn’t know if he should take Bucky’s word over Maria’s until he forked into that flaky crust. Buttery sweetness melted on his tongue as he crunched into the perfectly toasted pecans. Bucky’s pie turned out to be fire-roasted pizza. It was fine because he shared with Sam, and lunch was about $1975 cheaper than paying full price for his newly acquired treasures.

“I tried everything. I don’t know what it is?” Sam said, folding and biting into another piece of pizza.”

“It’s the fuses,” Bucky said, taking a sip of his root beer float.

“I checked the fuses.”

“They’re ancient.” 

“Dude I’m from Harlem. My dad did construction and repair work. I know old school architecture and infrastructure.”

“That explains some things, but it’s still the fuses. I’ll come look at them next week if you ask nicely.”

“No, because it’s not the fuses, and I want my lights fixed by Christmas.”

“Okay, know it all. I was going to buy that house before I got married. The fuses were shit then and that was eighteen years ago.”

“So no one changed the fuses for eighteen years?”

“How about this? I think I have the fuses you need in my shop. I’ll give them to you for free, but you have to come and get them because I’m already late, and Steve’s going to beat my ass.”

“What’s the catch?” Sam said, eyeing the man before him. Sam was really hoping it was sex related.

“I’m going to be working really late. You have to bring me dinner and beer when you come,” Bucky said.

“Do I look like Grub Hub to you?” Sam snarked. _There better be some drive by dick involved in this._

“I wanted to ask you about my kid as well,” Bucky admitted.

_Fuck Sam, get your mind out of the gutter. It seemed like a date, but maybe it wasn’t. Maybe he just needs advice for the child you didn’t know existed, because you didn’t ask, because you're thinking with your dick._

“What’s your kid’s name?” Sam asked, reigning in his lust.

“Sasha,” Bucky smiled. “She’s always been my little princess, but me and her mom broke up, and Nat is pulling this disappearing parent shit. Anyway, I just wanted to get some advice. You seem really close to your daughter. I mean you gave up your life for her. I just-”

“Buck, It’s cool man. I’ll be there. Is PB&J fine for dinner?”

“PB&J? Wilson, if you show up with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, I’m taking my reindeer back.”

“Man, you’re not taking Comet and Blitzen back.”

“They are clearly Dancer and Prancer,” Bucky replied. Sam shook his head, eating the last of his slice. “Here,” Bucky said, putting a business card and hundred on the table. He got up and slipped back into his coat. “That’s the shop address. I’ll order dinner. You just have to pick it up and some beer. You said Taylor is going out tonight, right? I’ll order enough for both of us.”

-o0o-

Before he drove back to the shop, Bucky made a quick stop at Odinson pharmacy. He knew everything he needed to get; he had done some reading last night. It was just a matter of getting it. He hoped Thor was not in. Thor wouldn’t care, but what he knew, Hil knew. One drunken ladies night, and it would travel all the way through their group of friends and end up in Steve’s ears. And then it will be uncomfortable at work. His giant dope of a friend would want to be supportive and talk about. There was nothing to talk about. 

_Be careful what you asked for Bucky._ Loki was behind the counter. Bucky picked up a basket. Every now and again he would throw some random item in the metal container. Getting condoms was easy. He knew the name brand of the enema everyone suggested. He grabbed three quickly, but the pharmacy didn’t have the lube he looked up. Now he had to read them all to make sure he was getting the right kind. Why, oh why couldn’t he meet Sam a week ago so he could order this shit on Amazon? Bucky smiled, thinking about the man. He should go ahead and do that anyway.

“Finding everything okay?” Loki said, behind him.

“Geez, Loki? What?” Bucky jumped. “Don’t sneak up on Vets,” Bucky growled. 

Loki had always been a character. He always wore black and green. His hair was dyed ink black. His fingernails were painted black, and there was always a sharp black line under his eye. He also proclaimed he was bi-sexual in their small town high school before most people knew what that even was. Everyone accepted it. They had to. His big brother was a blonde giant and a championship defensive lineman for their football team. Bucky always admired Loki’s absolute determination to be himself, opinions be damned. Everyone used the word catty to describe women, but the man behind him was 100% feline down to his handsome angular face. It was probably why he got so close without Bucky knowing. 

“I said, are you finding everything you need?” Loki asked, glancing at Bucky’s basket.

Bucky sighed watching Loki examine his choices. He wasn’t ashamed, but he liked privacy. These items could be used for anything. Lots of people used enemas that had nothing to do with sex. Lots of people enjoyed anal play. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Mm. How well do you know him?” Loki asked, glancing at the tube in his hand.

“What?” Bucky asked, his eyes narrowed. Geez, he was already nervous enough about Sam. He didn’t need this.

Loki ignored his dismay and continued, “Coconut oil is inexpensive and edible if you know what I mean? It is not recommended with latex. No natural oils should be used with latex.”

“I don’t know what you're talking about,” Bucky lied.

“I guess you don’t need this.” Loki said, reaching on the top shelf, handing him the lube he was originally looking for.

Bucky hadn’t even seen it. _Because you were in such a rush. It’s not a big deal. You don’t want it to be a big deal, Barnes. So, stop acting like it’s a big deal._ He took the package from Loki, “How?”

“I keep it in stock for my special friends and the adventurous. I’ve been expecting you forever. I had hoped-” Loki flirted.

“Is it obvious?” Bucky asked.

“To those who are looking. And I've been looking for a very long time,” he purred. 

“Tempting, but I think we’re both a bit too... dramatic. Thanks for this.” Barnes said, heading to the self-checkout station. He turned back, “Hey…”

“I would never out you, but my keen intuition tells me it won’t be long,” Loki smirked.


	3. A Christmas Solo

Taylor, Miles and JB were waiting outside of the chorus room to sign up for caroling at the festival. Taylor really didn’t want to, but all her friends were doing it, and apparently the festival was something that she could not miss. It was one of the highlights of the year according to Miles. Taylor hated this town at first, but it had grown on her. Her dad was right. 

It was less pressure. She got to reinvent herself here. She was just Taylor, not the poor kid who just lost her mom-her community activist and neighborhood hero Mom. No one here knew Leila Wilson or how awesome she was. Back in Manhattan, every time Taylor went out she was being told how kickass her mom was. She would be stopped by a virtual stranger and have to relive some story of how Leila started a community pantry or read a greedy alderman at a council meeting. It got old really quick, trying to be polite and holding back tears. Her dad decided to move when she broke down at their grocery store one Sunday. The woman was trying to be kind, but Taylor was just overwhelmed. 

Sure, she missed RiRi, Shuri, and MJ but they talked every week. Rayshaun wrote her letters. He was a dork like that. Her dad said her friends could visit over winter break in February-Rayshaun too. She was so excited.

Ms. Gold posted the caroling sign-up sheet, and Taylor signed her name on the form under Miles and JB. It was either going with her friends and being surrounded by Christmas decorations that reminded her of her Mom or staying home and crying surrounded by everything that reminded her of her mom. The main difference is her father wouldn’t stand outside her door all night worried or try to cheer her up. 

Just as they were about to head to the lunchroom, Ms. Gold came out of the room with Kate. The brunette looked upset. “Students, thank you all for signing up for caroling. As you know Katherine was chosen to do the solo this year, but we just learned she has tonsillitis and will not be able to perform, so we need to fill her spot. We will be holding tryouts Monday afternoon at 3:15pm. Here is the sign-up form,” Ms. Gold said, putting up another form on the bulletin board. 

“Taylor, you should totally sign-up. You have a great voice,” JB said. 

JB was the first friend Taylor met at school. They clicked right away when they started talking about Animé, Animal Crossings, and Chloe X Halle. Hanging with JB came with chilling with Miles. He was one of the most popular kids at school. He moved in every circle including the really popular kids, although he spent most of his time with JB. 

Taylor used to be popular. She was homecoming queen, but she had no interest in that stuff anymore. She could barely get through the school day. Dr. Grey, her therapist, said she had to think more positively. She wasn’t crying as much, and she had gotten back into journaling. Taylor didn’t think she was ready to sing again. That’s something she did with her mom and Nana every year, but she used to love it. 

“I don’t know guys. I just want to enjoy the festival without a lot of pressure. Miles you’re the big shot producer why don’t you sign up,” Taylor suggested. 

“There’s a reason I’m a producer and writer. I can carry a tune, but I’m never going to get that slot. Besides, Ana’s got it on lock,” Miles said, smiling, looking over to the redhead. Taylor watched JB. Her friend was sad.

Taylor tried to get along with everyone, but Anastasia Barnes was a bully. After school specials were made with her in mind. She went out of her way to be mean to people minding their business, and did everything in her power to dump on JB. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why. Apparently, they were all friends up until last year. Now she was Queen Bee of the juniors and an absolute nightmare. Miles claimed they were still friends, but Miles was being used because he was really talented when it came to making beats and mixing music. He was also captain of Science Olympiad and a skater. JB was a gymnast. She tried out for the Olympics and everything. 

“What are you three still doing here? I hope you're not wasting everyone’s time, and signing up for the solo. Miles might have a chance, but JB your voice sounds like a dog dying.”

“Come one Ana that’s not cool,” Miles said. 

The girl rolled her eyes. “I’m just trying to keep her from embarrassing herself. Are we rehearsing tonight?” She said, playing with the buttons on Miles’s shirt.

“Actually, I have something I’m working on for myself,” Miles said.

“For the festival?” Ana asked, her eyes blinking.

“No,” Miles replied.

“Then it can wait. You can spend time with your lame friends after tryouts,” Ana commanded. 

Taylor had enough of this. “Miles, are you coming or what?” She asked. 

“Cute sweater Tay Tay is that some street NYC thing?” Ana asked.

Part of Taylor wanted to tell Ana that her sweater cost more than Ana’s whole wardrobe, but her dad would be mad-worse disappointed. She had been in therapy for a year, really her whole life with her dad. She knew something was happening with Ana that made her act like this. She was too keyed up and angry all the time. No one said anything, and Taylor wasn’t going to ask because it wasn’t her business and ultimately, she didn’t care. She missed her mom too much to be worried about this girl. Her mom, however, would be disappointed if she didn’t stand up for herself. “Everyone may be scared of you Ana for some reason, but I’m not.”

“You should be, Tay Tay,” Ana threatened.

“Oh really?” Taylor said, walking up to the solo sheet, and signing her name on the form. “My name is Taylor, and you’re going to learn that Monday.”

“That’s cute, Tay Tay, but I’m not worried,” Ana sneered.

“You should be,” JB chimed, grinning at Taylor. 

“Jubilation Lee, you may think you’re safe, standing behind your homegirl from the hood,” Ana began. Her friend Raven laughed. Liz, her other friend, didn’t look too happy. Ana continued, “but I know where you live,” Ana said. 

“Ooh, we’re so scared,” Taylor replied. 

“Ana, what the hell has gotten into you? Chill out,” Miles said.

“You chill out. I told you to dump this loser last year. You added another one,” Ana said.

“And I told you no, and you know what I’m done. Taylor, you need some help with your rehearsal piece?” Miles asked.

“I would like that very much, Miles. Thank you. You have a nice weekend, Ana. And Merry Christmas,” Taylor said, leading her friends to the lunchroom.

-o0o- 

Anastasia was furious. She couldn’t believe Miles dumped her for JB and Taylor. They weren’t even finished with all of her songs. No one wanted her. Her mom left. Her dad tolerates her, but he doesn’t care either. He spent the last two years half-living out of his shop. He only deals with her because he has to. He got stuck with her. 

Ana started warming up to work on her rehearsal piece. Her voice sounded best singing “Silent Night,” but it was her mom’s favorite. She couldn’t get through it, no matter how hard she tried. She went with “Oh Holy Night.” As she sang she remembered the Christmas before last when they gathered holly from their tree outside. Her dad had the song blasting from his phone. 

Uncle Steve had painted some old milk cans to stick the branches in. Her dad filled them with water, and they had a competition to see who could arrange their container better. Her dad declared she was the winner, but everyone could see his arrangement was gorgeous. It was the last time they were together as a family. Her mom left and her dad didn’t even go after her. He wasn’t even sad, if anything he looked relieved. He probably would be elated if she disappeared too. 

Ana tried to ignore the tears sliding down her face as she sang. Her voice cracked, and she stopped to just breathe and calm herself. It didn’t work. Sobs burst from her chest she could hardly breathe. She lay on the floor in utter despair.

-o0o-

“What’s this boy’s name?” Sam asked into the cell phone. He was paying for Bucky’s dinner.

“Miles Morales,” Taylor replied.

“Do I need to call my boy, Rayshaun?” Sam asked, hopping in his SUV. He knew boys would happen again eventually, but he was enjoying her boyfriend living two hours away. 

“No, because that’s what snitches do, and I’m pretty sure Miles has a thing for JB.” Taylor said. 

“She’ll be there too?” Sam confirmed.

“Yes,” Taylor huffed. “Her and Kate too.” 

“Text me everyone’s cell phone numbers and addresses. I want you home by midnight,” Sam replied.

“Can I stay over at JB’s?” 

“No, not on the same night you’ll be spending time with some boy I haven’t met,” Sam said.

“Daddy, it was last minute, and it makes me sad that you don’t trust me,” Taylor tried.

“Your sadness makes me sad, baby. Be home by midnight. We can be sad together at home.” 

“Bye,” Taylor groaned.

“Bye, I love you,” Sam sang. 

“Love you to,” Taylor muttered.

Sam chuckled at that. 

-o0o-

Sam was driving slowly. Bucky had his black ass out in the woods at dusk. His GPS finally said destination on the left, but Sam could still only see trees. Finally, a large log structure broke through the tree line lighting up in the night. Even in the dark it was impressive. Woodworkings and sculpture were on display out front. They were lit by ground lighting. Murals of the town, and the mountains were painted on the wall of a giant wrap around porch illuminated by old-fashioned lamplight. Of course rockers, Adirondacks, porch swings, and side tables populated the large outdoor seating area. There was even a fire pit. Sam wanted to buy two of everything with the way it was arranged and staged, which was the point. Bucky’s truck was the only one out front. Should he knock? Sam thought as he was taking out the food and beer. When he approached the building, the front door opened. Bucky held the screen door open for him.

Jesus Christ. He was covered in sawdust. He had on a flannel, a Henley, and rugged jeans stuffed into steel toe work boots. His hair was pulled back from his face in a ponytail. He had his sleeves rolled up revealing tattoos and a very cool prosthetic which Sam was developing an unhealthy fascination for. 

James Buchanan Barnes was every fantasy Sam had ever thought up about another man. He forced himself to look away and check out the woodwork and interior of the building as Bucky led him down a hall. It was nice, but not as nice as the ass in front of him. Finally they walked across a giant work floor and up some stairs into what looked like a studio apartment. It even had a full size black frame bed. Nope. This wasn’t fair. He wasn’t a good enough or mature enough man for all of this temptation. _Think about his daughter Sam. Think about your Tay and how you would want someone to help if she was in distress._

“I’m going to clean up a bit. Make yourself at home,” Bucky said pressing a button and a screen descended from the ceiling. He threw Sam the remote. Sam turned to ESPN and then went into the kitchenette to look for plates. He got everything unpacked on the coffee table before Bucky walked out in a clean Henley. Barnes bee lined towards the food plopping on his overstuffed couch. Sam felt like he was going to sink into the cushions, they were soft. He watched Bucky fill his plate with Mexican Cuisine and twist the cap of the Modelo. They ate in silence. After Bucky slowed down. Sam asked, “How was your day?”

“Busy and a bitch,” Bucky grumbled.

“Hey man, if you're not in the mood we can reschedule,” Sam offered. 

“You’re already here, and I could use a break. If you want to hangout again Wilson, just say so.”

So. “Whatever, man. You ready to talk about Sasha?” Sam said, turning to face the man. He grabbed another beer and leaned back against the arm of the couch.

Bucky put down his empty plate and downed his beer. He put the bottle on the table and turned towards Sam, his eyes downcast. “My kid hates me and I can’t blame her. Her mom and I used to fight a lot towards the end. I would come here. You see what this place looks like. I just realized I built myself a bachelor’s pad. I told myself I needed time to calm down, but I was escaping. I left Sasha with her mom who was no walk in the park when she was mad. About a year ago, I came home during the day to get some paperwork from my home office. Nat was blowing her ex in our living room. I was angry because what if Sasha would have come home? I didn’t even think about her breaking our wedding vows. Which pissed Nat off, she went ballistic. I had to bodily hold her down to keep her from destroying our house. She was gone a month later,” Bucky said, reaching for and opening another bottle. Sam clapped Bucky on the arm that was stretched across the back of the couch.

“Sasha is a mamma’s girl. They did everything together: spa days, yoga, painting classes. Sometimes they even dressed alike, but damn if the kid doesn’t look just like me with red hair. She misses her mom. She’s hurting, and she has my temper and her mother’s mouth. She’s just so mad all the time. And I try to hang out with her. I try to give her space and be patient, but it’s one tantrum after another. My Ma would wash my mouth out with soap if I talked to her the way Sasha talks to me.” 

“Sounds like you need to set some boundaries,” Sam suggested.

“I don’t know. My dad was a bully; I don’t want to turn into him,” Bucky said, scratching at the label on his beer bottle.

“Boundaries don’t mean abuse. You feel guilty, so it sounds like you’re trying to placate her. That is not going to help her. Do you want to be liked or do you want her safe and happy?”

“How is getting all over her case going to make her happy? She has a right to be angry.”

“You’re right she does. I’m not saying get all over her case. I’m saying when she acts out, you’re the parent, help her correct her behavior. That doesn’t have to mean yelling. It could mean saying calmly and clearly no phone or going out that weekend. Be fair and make the rule fit the situation. If she misses curfew, she comes in at 8:00 for a week. It shows her that you care about her behavior and essentially her. I try to give my daughter space too, but we have mandatory daddy-daughter breakfast and dinners. Sometimes she grumbles and sometimes we laugh, but I make sure that I’m consistent.”

“I just don’t let her run wild, you know?” 

“Did I say that? You know I’m going to recommend therapy and family therapy. She needs a channel for the anger and healthy coping mechanisms. Have you tried to talk to her about how she feels?” 

“Of course,” Bucky said, looking up at Sam for the first time. 

“Let me guess. You try. She throws a fit, and you let it go,” Sam guessed.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “People pay you money for this shit?” Bucky asked. 

Sam nodded, smirking. “Lots of it,” Sam admitted.

Bucky shook his head, but he couldn’t deny Sam was on to the truth. “Can you?” Bucky began. 

Sam knew this was coming. Maybe he had read this whole situation wrong. It was all good though. Bucky was good people. He could use someone to grab a beer with. Whether they were fucking or not, Sam really wanted to, and you should never want to fuck your client. 

“No. With us hangin’ out, there’s a conflict of interest. Dr. Asch is good, and I can give you the number to my daughter’s therapist. She can do sessions over the phone or online, but she’s pretty exclusive. She’s going to cost some money, if she accepts you as a client.” 

“How much money are we talking about?” Bucky asked.

“Lots. It depends on the treatment plan and your insurance. Dr. Grey is worth it though, she specializes in troubled kids. I can call in a favor,” Sam offered.

“Yeah, can you do that?” Bucky agreed. Now he just had to get Sasha to agree.

“Sure man,” Sam said, finishing his beer. He got up and put his scraps into the garbage, and quickly cleaned his fork and plate.

“Thanks,” Bucky said, putting the lids on all the containers and walking over to put everything in the fridge.

“Thanks for dinner. The food was delicious. If you give me those fuses, I can get out of your way,” Sam offered.

“What’s your rush, Wilson? You got a hot date,” Bucky said, putting his plate into the drying rack.

“Man, you’re the one who looked like you got your ass whooped today when I showed up. You got this deadline. I don’t want to slow down your progress.”

“Let me worry about my progress. If you want to help, you can keep me company in the shop, so I don’t fall asleep.”

“I’m pretty good with a hammer, myself. I mean I’m not you, but I can do basic stuff.” 

“Oh yeah, you gonna work in your Bugatti’s, fancy pants, and pressed shirt?”

“You don’t have any old clothes I can wear?”

“You’re serious? Okay, let’s see what you can do? I’m not letting you near my saws though.”

-o0o-

Sam Wilson was a wonder. After seeing he was good with a hammer, Bucky gave him all the grunt work while he did the detail work and carving. After two hours, Bucky had caught up. They may even be slightly ahead of schedule.

Having finished building the Slat Christmas trees, Sam came over and stood by Bucky’s worktable watching him carve. Sam ogled the different knives, blades, and chisels he was using to carve snowflakes into the side of the sled. “You can touch them, they’re not going to bite.”

“Some people are persnickety about their stuff.”

“Yeah that would be Steve,” Bucky said, pointing to the immaculate worktable with every tool and paintbrush just so.

“I’m not going to lie. I don’t like a lot of people in my space either, but you seem interested. I have three apprentices. I don’t mind a fourth. There are some wood boards and some carvers in that cabinet. Make me a snowflake.”

“You’re kind of bossy,” Sam noted.

“It’s fine. You like it,” Bucky replied.

“You don’t know what I like,” Sam said, pulling out some wood and a leather pouch full of tools. “These aren’t someone else’s?”

“There my old set, but they’re still sturdy and sharp as hell, so be careful.” 

“Yes, mother.”

They sat there together digging into wood and each other’s lives. Bucky told him he was a starting running back in high school and college. That meant he had some moves. Sam played baseball, basketball, and ran track. They both liked old school music but Bucky was partial to Jazz and Sam was into R&B and Soul. 

Sam had gone quiet, so Bucky looked over to him. God, he was beautiful. He was really concentrating on his design. He could see now Sam fully dedicated himself to every job he was doing. But his face was screwed up, that’s not what his craft was about. “Stop trying to copy me Wilson, and make your own design. It’s art. Let the wood speak to you.”

“Yeah, but I’m trying to get a feel for it right now, and I need a guide. I mean it’s not like my snowflake is going to look exactly like yours. You’re a genius.”

“Genius? No. I have been doing this since I was five. My pappy-grandfather- used to whittle figurines and sell them in a small town in Indiana. I wanted to be just like him. This is 30+ years of practice. Your piece is decent and you just picked up a carver tonight,” Bucky said, wiping away shavings. 

He was done. They were definitely ahead of schedule now. He dusted off the entire sleigh again. He took the blower to it, so Steve could paint the carvings, and they could retouch the paint overall. When he was done. He walked over to Sam to see his work.

“I see what you’re trying to do. Use this one. It will be easier,” Bucky said, picking up the wide blade. He tried to hand it to Sam.

“It’s too big,” Sam said, eyeing the tool.

“Thirty minutes ago I was a genius. Now, I don’t know what the fuck I’m talking about?”

“You said I was a natural,” Sam said, putting down the tool he was using and taking the one Bucky handed him. Sam continued his work and it was easier-way easier. “You might know what you're doing.” Bucky rolled his eyes, but picked up a tool and started making a border around Sam’s work. He did it in less than ten minutes. It took the board from looking like elementary school art to high school art.

“If you keep gripping it like that, your hands are going to hurt tomorrow,” Bucky said. He came around the back of Sam, leaned in close, and fixed his grip. Sam noticed he didn’t move away when he was done. He would reach around him to fix something when Sam messed up. So, Sam hadn’t read this wrong, or Bucky was a personal space invader. It had gotten colder in the shop, Sam was enjoying the extra body heat. He moved in closer to Barnes. The man still didn’t move. He actually put his hand on Sam’s lower back as he guided his work. Finally Sam was done.

“All done,” Sam said, turning to face the man.

“Nice job,” Bucky said, looking at Sam’s upturned lips. He leaned forward on the worktable, boxing Sam in. 

“You didn’t even look at it,” Sam fussed.

“I’ve been standing here the whole time,” Bucky argued.

“You have, but now I don’t know if you were paying attention,” Sam said, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s back and pulling him closer.

“Honey, I pay attention to everything you do,” Bucky said, kissing him. 

Sam kissed him back with need roaring inside of him. He grinded into Bucky as they devoured one another. The friction felt great but he wanted to feel Bucky. He got his hand in Bucky’s jeans and wrapped it around Bucky’s cock. “How’s that grip?” Sam asked, watching Bucky’s mouth fall open. 

Somehow they made it up stairs without separating. They lost a few items of clothes on the way.

Bucky stripped completely, and pulled Sam on top of him. “I want you inside of me,” Bucky whispered, biting on his ear.

Sam looked at his watch. “You don’t know how bad I want that too, baby, but it’s 10:50pm. I don’t think we have enough time. I need to be home before Taylor,” Sam explained, pulling down the sweats Bucky had loaned him. He lube them both up and rolled his hips into Bucky’s. Barnes groaned in pleasure. 

“How long would it take?” Bucky asked, sighing as Sam brought their hips together again.

“To open you up properly? When was the last time you had sex?” Sam asked, stammering his cock sliding deliciously against Bucky’s.

“Two years ago.” 

“Jesus,” Sam hissed. “Your probably tight as fuck,” Sam rolled into him again. He spilled hot and heavy over Bucky’s stomach thinking about stretching him open. He looked at his watch again. He grabbed some lube, raising Bucky’s legs. He teased his rim. Bucky moaned. Then something dawned on Sam. “You had sex two years ago? With a man?” 

“No with Nat,” Bucky stuttered as Sam’s finger slipped inside him. Bucky grabbed his dick.

“That’s right, touch yourself. That feels good baby? You liked to be pegged. Well baby, when we got more time, I’m going to give you the real thing,” Sam said, sinking his finger deeper into Bucky. The man gasped. Sam moved his fingertips over the same spot. Bucky hips jerked. “Looks like Doc Wilson found your sweet spot,” Sam said, massaging the bunch of nerves swelling with every stroke. It took a minute, and Bucky came in spurts. His come joining Sam’s all over his stomach. “You look so fucking good. I wish I had all night, I would have you face down stretched around me baby, but I got to go,” Sam said, leaning down and kissing the man. He chuckled. Bucky looked drunk. “Can I borrow these clothes? I’ll wash and bring them back.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Bucky said, getting up slowly.

“You're going to be good to make it home,” Sam said. He had already said he was sleepy.

“I live five minutes away,” Bucky said.

“Okay,” Sam said, kissing him again. “I’ll call when I get home to make sure you made it okay.” 

“Okay, dad.” 

-o0o-

Sam beat Taylor home by five minutes. He jumped in the shower. Checked to make sure the house was locked up tight. When he checked in her room she was knocked out with her journal in her hands. He texted Bucky earlier, but he texted him again when got in the bed. His phone rang. 

“Hey, I have something to tell you,” Bucky said. He sounded a little off for a guy who had just got his rocks off forty-five minutes ago.

“Okay?” Sam said, his stomach dropping. 

“I don’t want to make a big deal out of it, but you're the first man I've ever been with.”

“Okay?” Sam said, processing that. Should he be happy he chose him or nervous because he could be freaking out. “How do you feel about that?”

“Fine,” Bucky said. “For some insane reason, I think you're cool.”

“Yeah, I am.” Sam joked. 

“Shut up, Wilson. There’s something else.” 

“Okay?” 

“I’ve never had anal sex. You misunderstood me earlier. If I would have asked Nat to do that, it would have added to her suspicions.”

Bucky was obviously not ready to label himself, and that was his journey. There might not even be a label that applied to his identity. Sam liked discretion himself, but he had chosen to identify as bi-sexual in college. Sam chose to focus on the good news-the fucking great news. “Are you telling me you're a virgin?”

“Fuck no. I probably lost it way too young.”

“But you’re an anal virgin? I almost got to pop your cherry?”

“That analogy doesn’t apply. You don’t have to sound so excited,” Bucky grumbled. 

“That analogy doesn’t apply to vaginas; virginity is a social construct, but I’m a man, so I’d be geeked to be your first anyway. I’m glad you didn’t tell me this earlier. I would’ve stayed.”

“No you wouldn’t have,” Bucky pointed out. 

“No I wouldn’t, but I would have thought about it-real hard. So, do you still want to, with me or was that your dick talking in the shop.”

“I want to, with you,” Bucky affirmed.

“We definitely need more time,” Sam said, sighing. He wanted this man so bad, but he couldn’t leave Taylor out here in the boonies alone at night. “We could take a day. I can take the day off from work.” 

“Wilson, I don’t need this to be prom, man.”

“Oh yeah, you want me to fuck you in the shop, He-man, or your truck?”

“Is that a trick question?” Bucky returned. 

“Yeah, it does sound pretty great, down the road. It will be your first time bottoming, and trust me we don’t need to add to your discomfort. Besides, I like a little romance. We can say the candles and rose petals are for me.”

“I hate you.”

“We can get a room at the Marriott,” Sam chuckled. Bucky muttered something under his breath. “No for real, we do need supplies.”

“I already bought everything.”

“Oh, aren’t you presumptuous?”

“Apparently, I’m not. I’m going to go. I need to take a shower.”

“You’ve been walking around with me all over you?” Sam purred. 

Bucky sighed. He was a little embarrassed. “I like the way you smell,” Bucky admitted.

“Can I watch you take a shower?” 

“Are you going to touch yourself?” 

“Mm hmm.”

“Okay.” 

Sam stroked himself slowly watching Bucky lather suds all over himself. Bucky played with his nipples, and then ran his hand down his hard stomach. He took his time lathering his cock and balls. He had one foot on the bench in his shower. Sam had an excellent view. Bucky then leaned over to soap up his legs. “Baby, I love your hair, I can’t wait to pull it while I’m inside of you, but can you turn around and do that,” Sam begged. Bucky complied. Sam’s screen was filled with Bucky’s muscular ass. Bucky ran his hands over his buttocks. He used his fingers to lather the crevice. “Spread your legs for me...That’s it,” Sam whispered. Sam could tell the man was getting into this. He bent over and opened his ass cheeks. “I wish I was there. I’d eat that pretty asshole.” Buck rubbed his finger over his anus. “Baby, you’re so ready for me. Can you feel me inside of you.”

“Yes,” Bucky moaned. Sam watched Bucky finger and jack himself off. Wilson came watching the man moan his name. Bucky came hard. He had to hold onto the shower wall while he painted it. He let the water beat down on him while he came down from his high. “Did you like the show?” He asked once he was collected. 

“Very much. Did you like being watched?” Sam teased. 

“Shut up. I’m going. I have to take a real shower, now.” 

“You do that,” Sam said, yawning. 

“Bye,” Bucky said. 

“Good night,” Sam said. Sam’s stomach fluttered. _Shit._


	4. The Happiest Season

Sam slid the veggie omelet on to a plate and added wheat toast. He pulled the sweet potato home fries out of the oven and added a scoop of those on the plate as well. He handed the plate to his sleepyhead daughter.

“Thank you,” She mumbled and went to sit at the counter. Sam chuckled and started his own omelet, but he added some turkey sausage to his.

“So, what do you have planned for today?” Sam asked, flipping his breakfast. 

He was going to test Bucky’s fuse theory, and when that didn’t work, spend the day fiddling around with wires. He could use an assistant- someone to read the instructions to him. He wanted Taylor to be self-sufficient. She already knew how to change a tire, check her oil, and unclog a toilet. If they got done early, they could go shopping for paint for the study. 

“Me, JB, and Kate want to go shopping. Can I go to malls in Hempstead?” Taylor asked, forking a sweet potato. 

Well there went my assistant. He was happy she was going out more. He liked JB and Kate. He was still waiting to meet Miles, but if he was like her other friends, he was probably a good kid. His plans weren’t changing though.

“How long a drive is that?”

“An hour,” Taylor said, slurping juice. 

“Yes, as long as you're back in the city limits by 4:00 pm,” Sam said, plating his breakfast and sitting at the counter by his daughter. He wanted to buy a new dining room set, and he saw one in Bucky’s shop he liked, but he didn’t want it to be weird. He decided he was going to order it online instead of at the local showroom. 

“Can I spend the night at JB’s? Miles is fishing with his dad today,” Taylor added.

His daughter was a smart aleck. Sam chuckled. “Fine, but I’m jealous of Miles’s dad,” Sam pouted.

Taylor shook her head at her pathetic father. She threw him a bone. “We can watch movies tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Oh, you can pencil me in from 2:00pm-4:00pm?” Sam joked. 

“Daddy, I need to practice.”

“Practice for what?” Sam said, eating his omelet.

“I’m trying out for a solo for the holiday festival,” Taylor mumbled. 

Sam smiled, his eyes tearing up. “Your singing at Christmas? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You’re crying. This is why I didn’t tell you,” Taylor pointed out.

“These onions are so strong,” Sam sniffed, wiping his eyes.

“It’s not a big deal. I really didn’t want to do it anyway.”

Something wasn’t adding up. She’s trying out and practicing, but she didn’t want to do it? His child was her mother all over again. She wasn’t a pushover. 

He turned on the serious dad voice, “So, why are you doing it?” Sam said, looking her in her eyes. He didn’t like the look on her face.

“Because I’m an idiot.” Taylor said, avoiding the dad stare.

“Hey, you’re talking about my daughter.” 

“I got mad at this girl. She wants the solo, so I signed up to mess with her,” Taylor admitted.

“Excuse me?” Sam asked, eyeing his daughter. He didn’t know if he should feel good, Taylor felt comfortable enough to tell him that or pissed because that’s not how he raised his daughter.

“She’s a bully and hateful,” Taylor explained. “She was picking on JB and talking crazy to Miles. She keeps trying to stereotype me.”

“I’m going to talk to your principal, Monday morning,” Sam said.

“No, Dad. You’ll make it worse. I can handle myself. Ana’s just mad JB has Miles. She’s threatened by me for whatever reason. And Miles is helping me with the solo instead of her. He’s really talented. He’s like Tay Keith.”

“Who?” Sam said, trying to process all of this information. Not only is his daughter grieving, she’s dealing with bullies now-racist bullies. He chose this town for their excellent school district and despite being a small town it was pretty diverse and safe. He put a lot of research into this decision for this shit to happen. Taylor was homecoming queen for god sakes.

“My bad, umm...Timberland,” Taylor explained to her elderly father.

“Tay, I don’t want you mixed up in this. This girl sounds like she has more problems than just some high school solo. I don’t know if forcing yourself to do something just to be petty is a good idea, either.”

“I know that, Dad. Like I said I got mad, but I can’t back down. And I know something’s wrong with her. I’ve never seen her happy or really smile. Sometimes, I feel bad for her, but does that mean I should let her talk to me and my friends like that?”

Sam sighed. _Damn it, Leila Maxine Taylor Wilson. This is you all over. I miss you so much, Baby,_ Sam thought. “Of course, not,” He answered his daughter.

“Should I fight her instead?” Taylor snarked.

Sam skewered his daughter with a look, “Child, don’t play with me.”

“Okay, so I’m taking her solo,” Taylor reasoned.

 _Jesus Christ_. As much as he preached to Bucky last night as the teenage daughter expert, he saw no clear answer to this problem that would make this shit okay. “Do you think that’s going to solve the problem or escalate it?” Sam asked his daughter.

Taylor was a junior and would be heading off to college soon. He wanted to let her make her own decisions, but this one was not a good one. He knew what talking to the principle would do. It would lead to more teasing. Doing nothing was not an option. He could go talk to the girl's parents, but in his experience, if this Ana was acting like this, the parents were the most likely cause. If she was throwing microaggressions at his baby, her parents couldn’t be too enlightened on race relations in America. 

Sam didn't want to have to beat anyone’s ass after he told Taylor it was not okay to fight. He would absolutely go to jail for his daughter. His sister, Sarah, was a great mom. Taylor would be fine with her. Sam had a healthy nest egg to get her through college without him- the royalties from the books. They could visit him on Sundays.

“Taylor, I can’t not do anything,” Sam explained. 

“Daddy, no. Can you give me a week?”

“What’s a week going to do?” 

“Tryouts are Monday. Can we just see what happens?” Taylor asked, with pleading in her eyes. This was top rate pouting. The kind his daughter rarely used. She broke out the puppy eyes only when she really wanted something. She was already in a fragile state when they got here. He didn’t want a bully to make it worse, but to be honest, it seems this girl had brought out the fight in his Tweety. He hadn’t seen that since they laid her mother to rest last January. She was asking him to trust her. 

“Fine. Baby girl, if this escalates?” Sam warned. 

“I’ll tell you if I need help,” Taylor said, going back to her breakfast.

“Promise me that,” Sam instructed.

Taylor turned to her dad, and they did their secret handshake, “I promise.”

-o0o-

Bucky walked into the kitchen, and Sasha was sitting at the island eating her cereal. She wanted something. He would wait this out. “Hey kiddo, you want some pancakes.”

“You can clearly see that I’m already eating,” Sasha groused. 

Bucky sighed, “I don’t like it when you talk to me like that. Please don’t. I was offering because it’s the polite thing to do.” 

“So, you didn’t mean it?” She asked, her brow arched. 

“Yes, I meant it. Do you want some?” Bucky said as his blood pressure started to rise.

“No, thank you.” Sasha said. She realized she still needed his permission.

“That’s better,” Bucky said, taking out eggs and milk. He actually got pretty far into the recipe before Sasha spoke again. 

“Can I spend the night at Raven’s? We need to rehearse for the holiday festival,” Sasha explained.

“Oh yeah, your caroling group. You're excited about it?” Bucky asked, smiling at his daughter.

“Yeah, I am,” Sasha said, smiling back. “I’m trying out for the solo,” She said, proudly.

“Well, kiddo, you sound like an angel. I know you’ll do a great job,” Bucky said, coming over and kissing her forehead. Sasha smiled again. Bucky went back to his batter, feeling better. 

“So, can I go?” Sasha asked.

“Of course,” Bucky said. Anastasia hopped up from the counter, heading for her room. Well, at least they were in the room for fifteen whole minutes.

“Sasha, I’m not your maid, come clean up your bowl.”

The girl huffed, but didn’t say anything, as she emptied and cleaned her dish, putting it in the drying rack. She eyed her father who was humming. He was happy. He only used to hum like that after him and mom made up. She went to go upstairs, but turned. She remembered what her friend had told her yesterday.

“Dad, you weren’t here when I got home last night,” Anastasia accused. 

“Yeah, I was hanging out with a friend. We got caught up at the shop. You know I was only five minutes away. I have security feeds all over the grounds,” Bucky replied. 

“The new doctor?” Sasha asked. 

“What?” Bucky said, turning to his daughter. _Oh boy, here goes another tantrum. Where did this one even come from?_ They were just smiling. 

“Were you with the new doctor?” Sasha repeated like he was an idiot. 

“Yes, what’s this about?” Bucky asked, completely confused.

“Liz said she saw you with him at Fury’s cafe,” Sasha informed. 

“Yeah?”

“Was it a date?” Sasha asked. She wasn’t five. She knows what making up means. She listened to her mother rant, rave, and cry when her father abandoned them for his precious shop. She saw her dad sometimes look at Uncle Steve like he used to look at her mother. 

“No. We were hanging out,” Bucky lied, his heart beating out of his chest.

“Are you gay?” Sasha accused, her eyes tearing up. 

Bucky’s eyes were wet too. He didn’t want it to be like...She was so angry and hurt. He couldn’t lie to her, and he didn’t want to lie to himself anymore, “Yes.”

“Is that why mom left?” Sasha asked, her voice breaking. 

“Yes,” Bucky sniffed. “Sasha, please,” Bucky pleaded, reaching out for her. 

“I hate you,” Sasha said, running up the stairs. 

“I know,” Bucky whispered, wiping his tears. He kicked the wall, “I know.”

-o0o- 

Sam pursed his lips when he popped the last new fuse in and all the lights outside lit up merrily. “Okay, you were right, sexy cyborg,” Sam grumbled to himself. He stood back and took in all the tiny little white bulbs blanketing his house. 

“Looks great, Dad,” Taylor said, hopping in her Audi. She had her paisley travel bag and Telfar purse with her.

“Hey, Do you have-” Sam started.

“My emergency kit? Yes, Dad.” Sam made sure she had one hundred dollars in cash, her emergency credit card, first aid kit, car kit, a utility knife, a portable charger, and a satellite phone in her car at all times. He showed her how to use all of it. “I could use my allowance early, I mean if you want a really good gift,” She said, leaning out the window. 

“Ta,” Sam uttered, connecting his two new reindeer. “You just got this week’s allowance a day before yesterday. I’ll take some macaroni art, as long as it’s made with love.” 

“Mean daddy,” Taylor mumbled.

“What was that?” He turned to look at his daughter.

“I said bye, I love you. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Love you too, text me when you get back into city limits,” Sam instructed. 

“Okay, love the new reindeer,” She said, pulling out of their drive. 

“I do too,” Sam said, enjoying his masterpiece. His reindeer were so cute, almost as cute as the man that made it. _Holy shit, Wilson! Taylor isn’t coming home tonight._ Should he call? He didn’t want to seem thirsty. He needed to call him to thank him for the fuses. If he casually dropped Taylor wouldn’t be home in the conversation, he could just see how Barnes responded. He turned off the lights and trooped into his study, reaching for the phone. It rang for a while and then voicemail picked up. He was in the middle of leaving a message when Bucky called him back.

“Hello?” Sam sang.

“Hey, what’s up?” Bucky said. 

He didn’t seem to be in a great mood. _Shit. okay. He was probably busy anyway_ , Sam thought. 

“You alright, man?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” Bucky answered.

“Okay, well, I just called to tell you the fuses worked, and to say thank you,” Sam said. 

“And that I was right,” Bucky added.

“And that you were right,” Sam mumbled. Bucky laughed, but he sounded stuffed up.

“You caught a cold, Man?”

“Nah, I’m having a shitty morning.”

“I don’t want to keep you”

“No. You're a good distraction.” 

“You want to talk about it?” 

“Not here,” Bucky lowered his voice.

 _Ah!_ Sam thought. _It was Sasha. He was crying? Shit_. He shot Jean an email this morning, but maybe he would give her a call. She owed him after pawning Xavier’s kid off on him. That little motherfucker was the only kid Sam wanted to take over his knee, and he didn’t believe in spanking. He was all right now as long as he stayed on his meds, but Sam was about to ask his dad for some holy water. Sounds like Barnes needed some too.

“Well, I’m free now that I don’t have to fix lights all morning. Do you want to meet somewhere? Fury’s cafe?”

“No, let’s not go there...Is Taylor home? I want to see this light display of yours,” Bucky said.

“No, She’s actually abandoned me. She’s going shopping in Hempstead, and then spending the night at her friend’s house,” Sam said as casually as he could muster.

“Spending the night?” Bucky honed in on. “That must be a trend. Sasha’s staying over at a friend’s tonight too.” 

“Yeah, it must be the new hip thing to do,” Sam joked. He was trying to detract from his lust. It was more than that though. He got a little wobbly every time he thought about Barnes. He had a little infatuation. It was cute. He was enjoying it. 

“I like sleepovers,” Bucky said after a moment.

“Yeah me too. I could make dinner. We could talk. Watch the game. I could braid your hair.”

“You seem really interested in my hair,” Bucky noted.

 _And your arm, dick, ass, mouth, eyes, hell, just you, Bruh_. “Anyway, I’ll be here all day, working on the house.”

“I got some things to finish up at the shop. How does six sound?”

“Sounds great. Don’t forget to bring your jammies and toothbrush.” 

“And my hairbrush? Bye, Wilson.”


	5. The Perfect Gift

When Taylor and friends got back in town they decided to head downtown to the shops. They had hit up every mall in Hempstead and a few thrift shops, and JB still hadn’t found anything she wanted to get Miles. Of course, Kate and Taylor teased her, but helped her look. Taylor had found all her gifts for her Nana, PopPop, aunt, uncle, cousins and friends. She got Rayshaun the games he wanted, and a stationary set with his initials on it, and for her Dad she found this great-framed schematic of the P-51 plane. It was the planes the Tuskegee Airmen used to escort bombers in War World II. Her dad was going to love it. He better, it was the most expensive. It was old school enough that he would put it up in his decrepit dream house. 

Her dad used to be in the Air Force. He was an awarded pararescueman and pilot. It was the perfect gift. The frame was janky though. She was going to look for another one. She had a pretty good stash of cash since she didn’t really go out or do anything anymore that required money. In New York she was always broke, and she had a hefty allowance. Here they hung out at each other’s houses or the cafe where the food was ten times better and twenty times cheaper than any of those retro cafes in Manhattan. The village’s one deli and coffee place could use some work though. Kate helped Taylor get the painting out of the frame and rolled it up, so they could go look for another frame, while JB went into the music store.

Taylor found one frame that was okay, but they wanted $250 to put it in the frame. Nah, they weren’t about to take a fourth of the money she had left over for something she could do herself. She would spray paint the original frame for Christmas, and then order something online after. If not, her Auntie would find something in New York for her. 

JB came out of the music store happy. She found something. Taylor and Kate looked down at the wooden instrument with metal strips.

“What is it?” Kate asked.

“It’s an African instrument-I forget what they are called,” Taylor said.

“It’s a Sanza and a sound that he doesn’t have,” JB declared. Taylor laughed. It was adorable. 

“This boy got you gone. It’s cool though, a great gift. You’re making me think I need to think harder for Rayshaun.”

“Shut up you two,” Kate said. “Some of us don’t have a boyfriend.” 

“I’m pretty sure that’s your fault. JJ Juniper has been flirting all year. And for the record I don’t have a boyfriend either,” JB noted.

“Why is that?” Taylor asked. They sat on a bench sharing the spiced nuts, Kate had just brought.

“Because her and Miles are dorks,” Kate said. 

“Miles has been my best friend since second grade. I don’t want to mess it up by saying anything. And last year, I was sure he liked Ana.” 

“Hmm,” Taylor uttered. “I don’t know why?”

“She’s gorgeous, which is expected when you see her parents,” JB explained.

“Her attitude is ugly,” Taylor replied. “And JB, you're just as gorgeous or more in my opinion.” 

“She just started acting like that,” Kate informed Taylor. 

“Yeah, she was my best friend too, up until sophomore year,”

“Speak of the devil,” Taylor uttered, staring up at the girl in question, coming towards them.

-o0o- 

Anastasia followed her friends around downtown. They were geeked about tryouts and the sale at the boutique. She tried to get into it, but she missed her mom. They went Christmas shopping every year together. Her mom would spend hours looking for her Dad’s gift, trying to surprise him- please him. And it didn’t matter. Her mom loved this time of year. She used to too. It was the time of year when her parents tried the most. Her dad was home more. They did stuff together. 

Her dad would always buy her mom some ridiculously expensive gift that would have her on cloud nine for weeks until he pissed her off again. He was very good at buying apology gifts and now she knew why. Maybe she could get a new iMac for Christmas and the controller she wanted for her music. If Miles wouldn’t help her, she would have to learn herself. 

Raven was waxing poetic about Remy again. Sasha didn’t know what her friend saw in that swamp rat. At least, Liz had taste. After Miles, Ken Morita was the cutest boy at school. She guessed she would finally let Dugan take her to the winter formal, although, Rogers was starting to bulk up. Was it weird? He was supposed to be like her cousin, maybe even her brother, now that she knew the truth about her father. What if her Dad and Uncle Steve had been having an affair for all these years? They all lived right on top of one another. What if her mom and Aunt Peg were beards, and they didn’t know? How many nights had her dad slept at the shop? She asked herself, her eyes watering. 

She was about to follow Raven into the store, when she heard her name. Sasha turned and peeked around the corner. JB and her homegirl were talking shit about her. She was really tired of Taylor Wilson and her whore of a father. 

-o0o-

Liz and Raven came back out of the store to get Ana. The redhead was standing in the entrance. “What’s up?” Liz asked, looking over Ana. She had been crying again, but now she looked pissed.

“Taylor and JB are talking shit about me,” Sasha fumed. Liz rolled her eyes. 

“Ana, just ignore them. Why are you letting this girl get to you? We have stuff to do,” Liz tried.

“Watch this,” Ana said, loosening the cap on her slushy. Liz and Raven watched her walk around the corner. Raven followed, but Liz stayed in place. 

Raven turned back, “Liz, come on.”

“She’s out of control,” Liz admitted. 

“I know, but her mom... We got to have her back,” Raven explained.

“Ray, my dad is in prison, and I don’t act like that.”

“Who got us The Weeknd tickets for your birthday?” 

“Ana,” Liz muttered.

“Instead of laughing, who cleaned the puke off of you when you got sick at school?”

“Ana, but she is a completely different person,” Liz hissed.

“What if you dad left you with no word instead of getting arrested for insider trading? Or, better yet, your mom?”

“Okay, but I’m not going to jail for her. There are too many Toomeses in jail already,” Liz said, walking around the corner just in time to see Ana dump her slushy all over Taylor. She ruined the poster in her hand. 

Both Liz and Raven had to run over to keep Taylor and Ana apart.

“I’m going to slap the shit out of you, bitch,” Taylor screamed.

“I would like to see you try, homegirl!” Ana yelled.

“Ana, shut up!” Liz said.

“Taylor, please calm down,” JB begged.

“She ruined my father’s Christmas present!” Taylor screamed, trying to get around Kate and JB.

“Good,” Ana sneered. Everyone turned to Ana like she was crazy. She glowered back at all of them. “What?”

“Let’s go,” Raven said, shaking her head. She pulled Ana around the corner. 

“I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with you stupid bitch, but you need your head examined,” Taylor said, Kate holding her arms. The girl made the mistake and loosened her grip, and Taylor got loose. Liz grabbed her. 

“No,” Liz said, holding Taylor’s arm firm.

“You better keep me away from her,” Taylor sneered.

“Look, I’m sorry about your dad’s gift. I’m sorry about Ana. She’s going through something right now.”

“Is she? I wouldn’t have guessed? The thing is Liz. So is everybody fucking else. Miserable bitch,” Taylor said, still struggling against her friends.

“Taylor, you know your dad will be mad at you if you get into a fight,” Kate tried.

“I think he’ll understand once he realizes she ruined a priceless gift because she’s a petty bitch,” Taylor yelled.

“Cut it out. You're better than this and her,” Liz said. 

“I don’t feel better,” Taylor said, picking up her ruined purse. She looked down at the drenched parchment. _Why did I take it out of the frame? Because you didn’t know you would run into a psychotic bitch,_ Taylor thought. She teared up. Her friends watched, silently.

Liz watched Taylor storm away with JB and Kate chasing after her. She picked up the parchment and unrolled it. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. 

“Hi Mom...Are you at work?...Is Uncle Steve busy?...Can I talk to him?...Everything’s okay...Is it fine if I don’t tell you?...Yes, I’m fine...No, I’m not in trouble,” Liz said. She waited as her mom walked from the front office to Uncle Steve’s worktable. She could hear the saws and drills in the background. “Hey Uncle Steve...Have you already made my Christmas present?...Oh okay...No, I do want the music box...I just needed help with something...Are you sure?...Ok thanks, Uncle Steve... I’ll bring it right over. 

Peggy Carter-Rogers was Liz’s godmother. She and Liz’s mom were college roommates at Columbia. When Liz’s father went to jail for insider trading, Peggy helped her mom get back on her feet. Uncle Steve and Bucky needed an accountant. Her mom was a CPA. She used to work for big corporations before she met her dad. They welcomed them like family. Her and Ana hit it off and had been best friends for two years. Ana was not the girl she met sophomore year. Liz understood more than anyone about Ana’s mom, but why was she so focused on Taylor? JB stole Miles, not really, but that’s how Ana saw it, but Liz didn’t understand this fascination with the new girl. 

Liz knew what it was like to be the new girl. She knew what it was like to miss a parent like crazy. Her dad hadn’t died, but she wished her dad were home so she could buy him a present. If they could just get along, Ana and Taylor would realize that they both had a lot in common. Liz couldn’t hang with Ana if she was acting like this, especially this homegirl, bullshit. Liz shook her head. She hopped in her car and headed to The Lines End.

-o0o- 

Sam went around the house, straightening everything. He had paint cans and samples and boxes everywhere. He loved his house, but it was old as shit. He was taking one room at a time and renovating. He did Taylor’s room first and her bathroom. It was fit for a princess now- his princess. She loved her claw foot tub. 

He shaped up the kitchen next. He wasn’t nowhere near finished, but it was clean and looked a whole lot better until he figured out if he was just going to update it or gut it. He didn’t want to gut it, he wanted to keep the spirit of the house intact, but he could admit he was a little bit of a snob, and he needed all of the amenities he was used to, and this space was just not big enough for that. It would help with heating costs too. He knew he wasn’t getting rid of the fireplace or the wood-burning stove, but he was definitely going to have to have gas. It was a bitch to light that motherfucker not to mention to cut the wood. His arms looked good though. A lot of nights he was using his two Instant Pots and air fryer to cook. 

He painted his bedroom and sanded and polished the floors. He brought the basics to get by. He had a nice California king, a Wyoming wouldn’t fit. He debated about taking his art from the penthouse, and bringing it here, but he didn’t want to. That was their home in the city. That’s where he built a life with Leila. 

When he had time he would get art for the house that fit his taste and the style of the house. He loved having a fireplace in all the bedrooms, of course his was the biggest, and he had a big soaking tub too. He had painted his bathroom, but he was going to tile it, eventually. Old school tile, not the bathrooms he saw on every show on HGTV. That was nice, but not for this house. His bathroom was clean, but he had a lot of work to finish in it also. 

His phone rang, as he was taking out the trash. “Wilson,” he said, walking back into the kitchen. The ribs he had in the oven smelt good. He wished he had brought the gas grill some guy was selling at a yard sale back in September, but he saw an antique mirror for Taylor’s room he wanted more that day. The guy didn’t have a clue what Cash App or Venmo was. Sam meant to order a grill after that, but forgot.

“Hey, I’m sorry I’m running late,” Bucky said over a drill. The sound dimmed as Bucky moved away from the work floor. Sam looked at his watch. It was 6:05pm. He hadn’t even noticed. He was concentrating on getting the house clean for their sleepover, and making dinner.

“It’s all good,” Sam said, checking on the roasted Brussels sprouts. The wood stove was annoying, but was worth it once you got it fired up. “I haven’t even put the bread in.”

“Now, I feel like shit, you made bread.”

“Yep, I opened the bag with frozen rolls and set them out to thaw and rise.” 

“That sounds amazing. Let me take a quick shower, and I’ll be over.” 

“Or,” Sam uttered before he caught himself. _You are so fucking thirsty, Wilson. This is a problem._

“Or?” Bucky asked. 

“You could just come and take a shower here,” Sam muttered. 

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

-o0o-

Bucky laughed out loud when he pulled onto Meade House Road. He could see the lights from here. It just got brighter the closer he got. Wilson was giving National Lampoon a run for their money. He smiled spotting the reindeer he made displayed out front. He hopped out of the truck with his bag. _Fuck, he needed sun glasses._

He knocked on the front door, and Sam opened up, smiling. He had on a nice sweater and jeans that made Bucky want to skip the shower and the food. His stomach grumbled, smelling the food cooking, so he decided to behave.

“Hey, come in. How was your day?” Sam asked.

“Better, now that I’m here,” Bucky said, stepping into the house. He closed and locked the door, after himself. Meade House was cleaner than he had ever seen it, but Sam hadn’t changed much. There were a few nice furniture pieces here and there, but the place was pretty spartan from what Bucky could see.

“You like my lights?” Sam asked, beaming. 

“It’s pretty bright,” Bucky, grinned back.

“I know,” Sam agreed, walking further into the house. “Let me show you to the bathroom.”

“I’ve only gotten to me and Taylor’s bathroom. So, you’ll have to use mine. I haven’t changed much,” Sam said, walking up the stairs. 

“Well, it’s spotless. That’s a change,” Bucky said, peering into empty rooms as they walked by. His brain stuttered when they walked by a bedroom that had been completely renovated in pink, white, and teal. It was gorgeous. Bucky wanted to examine the princess bed. The craftsmanship was amazing. 

“Yeah, but it’s nowhere near where I want it to be. Oh, that’s Taylor’s room. It’s the only completed room in the house- her bathroom too. Excuse her mess,” Sam said, walking into the Master bedroom. 

Bucky looked around. This room wasn’t complete? It was plain, but nice, the bed looked comfortable. He stopped to examine the wood. “Nice bed,” He said, looking at the stained oak.

“Sleeps pretty good. Did you bring your sleeping bag?” Sam asked, switching on the light in the bathroom. 

“I thought we were going to sleep head to toe?”

Sam laughed, “I’ll think about it. So here we are. Towels are in the closet. I have an assortment of body washes and if you're a bar type of guy there are plenty in the closet as well. My sister Sarah was into soap making for a while. I’m going to check on the food, and set the table.”

“You’re not going to stay?” Bucky flirted, putting down his bag and pulling off his shirt. 

“Baby, if you’re as hungry as you say you are. That’s not a good idea,” Sam said. “They’ll be plenty of time tonight for you to put on a show for me,” Sam said, kissing him.

-o0o-

Sam poured the wine and set out all the dishes in front of the three bar stools at the counter. He was a little excited when he heard Barnes descend the stairs. When Bucky walked into the kitchen, his hair was down but pushed out of his face. It was damp, which brought out the lush waves. The men had donned a denim button down that he had rolled up to his forearms and nice black jeans. Sam smirked at the Grinch socks. He had to reign himself in. He remembered what Bucky sounded like when he called this morning.

“It smells good. So, you can cook?” Bucky said, grinning. He eyed the countertop. “Is that a candle, Wilson?”

“What? I like ambience. And, yes, I can cook. I’m not the greatest, but I have a daughter to feed and she’s a freegan, vegan, pescatarian, she changes it every week. I don’t even try to order anything for dinner, I just make sure I have locally sourced veggies, grains, fish, and fruit in the house.” Sam said, handing Bucky a plate.

“At least she eats more than Greek yogurt, cereal, and green juice,” Bucky said, scooping Brussels sprouts and mac and cheese on his plate.

“You don’t have to cook it.”

“True,” Bucky said, “But I still cook for myself, and I leave leftovers in the fridge. Sometimes she grabs something. You think you made enough, Doc?”

“This is dinner for tomorrow, too. Taylor will eat the Brussels sprouts, and I made her mushroom steak.” Sam said, sitting.

James sat, inhaling the food. After his plate was empty he asked, “That was vegan mac and cheese wasn’t it?” 

“Yep,” Sam said, finishing up himself. “Pretty good isn’t it?”

“It was edible,” Bucky offered. 

Sam chuckled. “I have desert.”

“Maybe later.”

“Do you want to talk about this morning?”

Bucky sighed, “Everything was going so good,” Bucky started. He relayed his conversation with Sasha. Sam sat, all of his attention focused on the man who had just come out to his family. Bucky was tearing up again. Sam reached out and put a hand on his shoulder until the man stopped crying. 

Sam hesitated, but spoke anyway, “Buck, you’re still not telling her the whole truth. Does she know about Clint?”

“I don’t want her to know that. It will just hurt her more. It hurts, but I’m the bad guy. She still believes I pushed her mother away. She loves Nat, idolizes her. I don’t want her to know the person she loves most is using her like a pawn.” 

“Are you sure she doesn’t already know that, but you’re the only one here to scream at?”

“I don’t know that, but I would guess, no. Does Taylor know you’re bi-sexual?”

“Yes. She knows her Uncle Riley was my ex-boyfriend in college.” 

“Uncle Riley, ayy?” Bucky said, drinking wine, eyeing Sam.

“Uncle Steve, ayy?” Sam responded. “I can do it too.”

“Steve is as straight as an arrow, and if he wasn’t, Peggy Carter, locked him down a long time ago.” 

“Riley’s an addict. He was disabled in the military. He got hooked on pain pills. He didn’t want help back then. It’s why we broke up. He got clean, but I had already met the most beautiful girl in the world,” Sam said, taking out his phone and showing off Leila. “Nothing or no one compares.”

“She’s a looker,” Bucky agreed.

Sam looked at his watch. “Game's 'bout to start. You want to head into the den. I’ll bring dessert and some beers.”

“Yeah, is the water closet downstairs working?” 

“It is? You know your way? 

“Yeah,” Bucky said.

Sam set up for the game and got it going on the TV. He kicked off his shoes and flopped on the couch. A moment later Bucky came and sat by him, his side glued to Sam’s. Eventually Sam laid his arm on the back of the couch and Bucky leaned into him. Bucky had been rubbing at Sam’s knee all night, now he had graduated to squeezing his thigh. Sam was nosing at Bucky’s ear. “Your hair smells good,” Sam said, his lips whispering across Bucky’s skin. 

“It’s lavender and rosemary,” Bucky said, his hands rubbing against Sam’s groin.

“You want me to help you with that?” Sam asked, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Bucky rubbed at the cotton material of Sam’s boxer for a while. Sam had to calm himself again. Tonight he would let Bucky set the pace. He kissed him on the jaw and turned back to the game. Bucky pulled Sam’s dick out of his boxers. Sliding his calloused hands up and down his shaft.

“That feels so good, Buck,” Sam sighed. His eyes widened as Bucky leaned down and swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. He licked the length of him and then spent significant time sucking on his balls. Sam carded through his hair as Barnes sucked him, his hands working the shaft until Sam was coming. “Well aren’t you full of surprises,” Sam panted, his eyes half-lidded. He swiped his thumb across Buck’s lips. “Can I have a kiss?” Sam asked. Bucky leaned in and kissed him. “Thank you, Baby. I like having your mouth on me.” Bucky lay in his lap as Sam played in his hair. They finished watching the game or rather Bucky finished. 

“Wake up, Wilson,” Bucky said, rising and stretching. “I’m ready for bed. You're a horrible host.” 

“Who won the game? And you’re the one who gave me a blow job at half time,” Sam replied.

“The Saints,” Bucky answered.

“Well, you know where the bedroom is. I’ll be up after I lock up,” Sam said, picking up in the den. Bucky helped, clearing dishes and washing them quickly, since Sam didn’t have a dishwasher. Sam put away leftovers and turned off the lights downstairs, and checked all the doors. He helped Bucky dry when he came back.

They trudged up the stairs, down the long hall, and into Sam’s room. Sam went to the bed and started pulling the extra pillows off. He looked over to Bucky who had not moved. 

“You okay?” 

“I still want you to fuck me,” Bucky said.

“You sure? We can cuddle and sleep? Or, do something similar to yesterday. Bottoming isn’t for the faint of heart,” Sam asked.

“I’m sure,” Bucky said. Sam could already feel himself getting hard again. “I know you’ve been waiting on me to make up my mind, but I want this. I want you inside of me.”

“I want that too. You want to put on a little strip tease for me?” Sam asked, going over to the man and kissing him. Bucky nodded. “Good,” Sam purred, sitting on the edge of the bed. Sam took out his cock again, he stoked it as Bucky slowly got undressed. Bucky’s dick was bobbing in the air as Sam watched him greedily. When Bucky was completely naked and Sam was hard as a brick. Sam stood, taking off his shirt. He kissed Bucky again. “I want to see that pretty asshole again. Why don’t you get on the bed and show it to me,”

Bucky spread himself open for Sam while the man finished getting undressed and getting out the necessary supplies. His baby listened. He was face down, ass up. Sam climbed onto the bed behind Bucky, smacking his ass. He grabbed his cheeks massaging them, and then smacked them again. “It's so juicy,” Sam said, gently biting Bucky’s ass; the man whimpered. Sam spread him further apart and traced the tight hole with his tongue. Sam ate him with fervor, his tongue plunging in and out of the tight muscle. When Bucky’s legs were quivering, Sam grabbed the lube, slathering Bucky anus, his fingers, and his cock. 

“Turn over, for me. I want to see your face when I fill you.” 

Bucky complied. Sam hovered above him, kissing him slowly. “You’re sure, Bucky?” Sam asked one last time. 

“Fuck me,” Bucky said, kissing him. Sam leaned into the kiss. He licked down his jaw, kissed his neck, bit at his nipples, sucked on his navel, and then swallowed Bucky whole as his finger entered him. Bucky couldn’t keep still as Sam lathered his cock and stretched him open. The second finger had Bucky’s mouth slack, the third had him coming in Sam’s mouth. Bucky was breathing hard as Sam slathered him with lube again. He lined up. 

“Are you ready for me, Baby?” Sam asked. 

“Just do it, Wilson,” Bucky grumbled. Sam slowly pushed into him a few centimeters. Bucky gasped.

“Mm hmm,” Sam uttered, watching Bucky’s screwed up face. When he unclenched his jaw, Sam pushed in a little bit further. Bucky’s eyes were blown wide. “You good?” Sam asked. Bucky nodded. Sam’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he bottomed out. He was so tight. Sam looked down at the man breathing through the discomfort. Sam kissed his ear. “You’ve never been sexier, than filled with my cock. Thank you, baby for letting me be your first,” Sam whispered, kissing him. 

To his surprise, Bucky didn’t curse at him. He kissed him back sweetly and said, “You’re welcome. I’m ready.”

As Sam fucked into him, he wouldn’t allow Bucky to touch his cock. He was aiming for that sweet spot, and he felt it when it began to swell. He also felt it on his back, as Bucky got nearer another orgasm, the deeper he dug into Sam’s back. Bucky came with a growl, and melted back into the pillows. With Bucky open and relaxed Sam could thrust hard and fast until he was spilling inside the man. Sam tried to pull out, but Bucky didn’t want him to. Sam thrashed about until he was drained dry, breathing into Bucky’s neck.


	6. Falling For Christmas

Bucky was in trouble. He was absolutely falling for Sam. He was sweet, thoughtful, and weirdly argumentative about the smallest things. He took over when Bucky needed him too, but most of the time he was laid back. Despite his other rebuffs at romance, Bucky ate the breakfast in bed that Sam made him. He took the stupid rose petal bath. He let Sam call him pretty and baby and whatever other nonsense he said while he was inside of him. It unfurled a yearning he didn’t know existed within him. He even took his rose home, and put it on the nightstand.

-o0o- 

Sam was worried. It had been less than a week and they had already had two-three dates, an intense sleepover, and a quickie. Bucky Barnes was a problem. If it were just Sam, he would throw caution to the wind-dive right on into the deep end. But, he had a daughter to worry about, a daughter who missed, and loved her mom so much. And this is why Sam was tripping, because it’s been a week and he shouldn’t have to think about this. He wanted a fuck buddy. He thought he was going to get some nookie in a pickup truck. He got something much more. And he wanted it, but not at the expense of his daughter. 

-o0o-

Everyone sat in the chorus room, while Ms. Gold called them in one at a time to sing their solos. Taylor couldn’t be nervous because she was too angry. She glowered at Ana who had the nerve to look smug. Ana had some common sense, though; she didn’t say one thing to anybody in the room. 

Taylor felt a little better after she had to talk her Tribeca friends out of taking the bus up here. She was glad they still had her back. Shuri had already packed a bag. At home, JB and Kate tried to cheer her up, and helped her look online for a new gift for her dad. Kate suggested she get her dad a drone. It was a good idea, but nothing would get here in time. She might have to make that macaroni art. Her phone pinged. She looked at the message. It was her dad telling her to break a leg. She smiled at the dork. 

“Taylor Wilson,” Ms. Gold called. She rose, walking towards the stage door. 

“Woot Woot,” Miles yipped.

“You got this, Taylor,” JB smiled. Kate gave her thumbs up.

-o0o- 

Ana walked onto the stage, and looked out at the empty chairs. She basked in the lights beaming down on her. _This is where you belong_. 

“Is Miles accompanying you?” Ms. Gold asked, looking at the door.

“No,” Ana said.

“Do you want me to play?”

“No Ma’am. I’ve been practicing without music,” Ana said inhaling, preparing to sing. 

Ana sang her heart out, putting everything she had been feeling into the song. She let the auditorium fade away and just felt the words. Snow and holly flashed in her mind. She tried to block out the laughter as she sang the words. An image of her mother and father dancing in their living room attacked her brain. She continued, pushing through until the song was finished.

-o0o-

“Well students, I must say we have some talented singers in the caroling group this year,” Ms. Gold began. “It was a hard decision, but I have chosen Taylor Wilson to sing the solo this year.”

Taylor smirked as JB, Miles, and Kate cheered. Raven glowered at Taylor, but Ana was devastated. _Good_ , Taylor thought. Then it dawned on her that she had to actually sing by herself in front of people she didn’t know now- sing carols that reminded her of her mother. She was an idiot.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow at practice,” Ms. Gold said. Taylor watched Ana storm after Ms. Gold. She shook her head and followed her cheering friends out the door. 

-o0o-

“Ms. Gold,” Ana cried, following the woman. She couldn’t believe this. _Everyone knew the solo was mine. It was mine!_

“Yes, Ana?” Ms. Gold asked, turning to her student. 

“I don’t understand. I’ve been singing with the choir for years,” Ana said, wiping tears. _She’s known me for years. She barely knows Taylor._

“It wasn’t about seniority, Ana. It was about who performed better. You have a beautiful voice, but Taylor was better. Can I ask? Is everything okay?” Ms. Gold said, concerned.

“I’m fine. Thank you, Ms. Gold,” Ana huffed, and turned on her heel, leaving the woman and that conversation behind.

-o0o-

Sam walked his client out to the lobby, filled out an appointment card, and handed it to his grandma. 

“Remember what I said G-man, breathe,” Sam said.

“4-7-8,” Gavin said.

“That’s right, high five,” Sam said, watching Maria troop through the door with the mail. She had a package in her hands.

“Thanks, Doc Wilson,” The older woman said, leading her grandson out the door. Sam smiled and waved, while he helped Maria with the mail. 

“Did you order something?” Sam said, looking at the box.

“It’s addressed to Doc Wilson,” Maria said. 

“Oh lord. Sometimes my clients get attached,” Sam said, ripping in the box. 

“It’s too big to be a finger or ear,” Maria joked, using the letter opener to open the stack of envelopes they got.

“Girl, you crazy. It’s some kind of painting or something,” Sam said, looking at the brown wood. 

“I bet its Wilson fan art. I hope you’re naked.”

“I hope so too- naked with muscles, I need some art for my bedroom,” Sam said, finally getting the thing unhooked from all the fasteners. He turned it over and gasped. Maria stood and looked at it. 

“It’s cute. Snowflakes. Are you crying?” Maria asked, her eyes bunched.

“No,” Sam lied, looking down at his snowflake that had been stained and set into an inlay with four others Bucky had made. They all were carved with different designs and wood grains.

“The one in the middle is kind of shoddy though,” Maria said, sitting down. 

“I don’t know, I like it,” Sam sniffed.

“I bet,” Maria uttered. Sam quirked his brow at his secretary. “It seems like you, getting a lot of _wood_ from Bucky Barnes.”

Sam eyed his secretary. How did she know Bucky sent this? He could try to deny it but he said instead, “Trust me, Sis, he’s getting some too,” Sam smirked.

“Oh, I can tell,” Maria snickered, going back to her duties. 

Sam’s phone pinged. He hoped it was Bucky, but it was Taylor.

“Hey Tweety bird, did you get it?”

“Daddy,” Taylor sobbed. “You need to come home now.” 

“What’s wrong?” Sam said, his heart beating out of his chest. “Are you hurt?” Sam said, moving towards the front door. Maria ran in his office and threw him his keys. 

“No,” Taylor cried. “Just come home,” Taylor said, hanging up. 

“I’ll cancel your last two appointments,” Maria said. 

Sam rushed out the door. He hopped in his wagon and sped out of town. As he was driving down the highway, his phone rang again. He pressed his steering wheel button to answer it.

“Taylor?” Sam screeched. He went around an old truck that was going 40 even thought the speed limit was 60. 

“No, it’s Buck. Everything okay?” Bucky asked. 

“Man, Taylor just called me crying. Told me to come home. Bruh, if it’s this bully shit again, I’m going to kill someone,” Sam growled. 

“Bully shit? Taylor’s being bullied at Hollow High? You want me to come over there?” 

“No. I just got to get to her,” Sam grumbled. 

“Stay on the phone with me until you get there, you seem upset,” Bucky recommended.

“You think? I’m going to bust someone’s ass. Fucking with my daughter, man. What kind of person picks on someone grieving?”

“A fucking monster,” Bucky replied. 

“Okay, I’m pulling on Meade Road now, I’m about-” 

“Sam?” Bucky called when the line went silent. “Sam!” Bucky yelled into the phone. 

“Holy fuck, they trashed my fucking house,” Sam said, shocked. Sam spotted Taylor on the porch crying. “I got to go.” He hung up on Bucky, hopping out of the SUV, running up to Taylor.

They broke the reindeer, decapitated baby Jesus, pulled down half his lights and spray painted “Go Back To The Hood,” on his detached garage. Sam didn’t care about any of that because they had destroyed Leila and Taylor’s wreath. Taylor was inconsolable. He sat on the porch beside her and pulled her into a hug.

He should have let Taylor beat her ass. He should have his ass beaten for not taking care of this immediately, but it was okay. He was going to handle this. 

He finally got Taylor in the house. He tried to save what pieces of the wreath he could. He went into the junk room, unlocked his hidden safe and took out Leila’s locket. He had been saving it for when she graduated, but she needed it now. Leila’s wedding ring was for when Taylor got married. He knocked on her door, she was lying down.

“That wreath is irreplaceable, but one thing they can’t destroy is your memory and love for your mom. I was saving this until next spring, but I think your mother would want you to have it now,” Sam said, sitting on the bed. He handed her the box. She sat up, sniffing and opened it. 

“Mama’s locket,” She said, sniffling. She opened it and there was a picture of Taylor when she was three, and Sam when he was a young debonair brother. 

“I have this picture, if you want to take me out,” Sam said, handing Taylor a close up of Leila in a sundress in the botanical gardens. Sam met Leila in Grad school. She was a sociology major that would debate every professor who tried to cast unfair aspersions on inner city life. She would start listing off facts and the history of this country to counter their arguments. Sam enjoyed Leila taking apart a particular pompous prof who taught clinicals. His ideals were just as antiquated at his suit. 

He had to work hard for her number. He was Air Force and proud of it. One of her favorite subjects in class was the military industrial complex. She thought he was a sellout. He thought she was brilliant and fine as may wine. When he finally convinced her that he agreed with most of what she was saying, and helped her stuff envelopes a couple of times, she gave him a shot, mostly because of his smile. 

Their first date was the botanical gardens. They ate on the benches. His mama made all the food. He pointed out a few bird species he had spotted. She took pictures. They fell in love. “If you don’t like this one you can take any photo out of the album,” Sam said to his daughter. 

“I like this one,” Taylor said.

“Good,” Sam smiled.

“But, I’ll leave you in, too.” Taylor said.

“I’m honored, Tweety bird. So, you know we are going to have to talk about this? You know I’m going to her parent’s house.”

“Okay,” Taylor agreed, swallowing. Her dad was mad- madder than she had ever seen him.

“Here name is Anna?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, Anastasia Barnes,” Taylor said.

Sam’s eyes popped open. “Barnes?” Sam said, standing.

“Yeah?” Taylor said, confused. Her dad went from 60 to 100 in seconds.

“I’ll be back,” Sam said, striding out her bedroom door.

“But Dad, you don’t even know the address?” Taylor shouted after her father. Maybe she shouldn’t have told him. Maybe she should call her Aunt.

“Oh, I know where she lives,” He called back.

-o0o-

Bucky put down his phone on the counter. He paced back and forward worried about Sam and his daughter. Sam didn’t know a lot of people in town, maybe he could help get to the bottom of this. “Sasha, come down stairs, Please,” Bucky said, calling his daughter.

Sasha slowly made her way down the stairs stone-faced. Bucky eyed his daughter. She seemed off- subdued. “Hey, do you know Taylor Wilson? She’s around your age.”

“Yeah, why?” Sasha sniped.

“My buddy, Sam-” Bucky started.

“Your boyfriend,” Sasha interjected.

“Sam said someone trashed his house, and some asshole of a kid has been bullying his daughter. Do you know anything about that?” 

“Why would I know anything about that?” Sasha deflected.

“I don’t know. You lived here all your life. You're pretty popular,” Bucky explained. 

“Dad, the high school is bigger than when you went to school. We move in different circles.”

“So, you don’t know her,” Bucky sighed. Maybe Abraham knew something. He should call over to Steve’s to see if he was home.

“I know of her,” Sasha lied. “She got the solo,” She sniffed. 

“Your solo?” Bucky asked, shocked. “Oh Sash, why didn’t you tell me?” Bucky said, reaching out to his daughter. She actually let him pull her close. _Was she crying?_ Bucky stood in the foyer hugging his daughter. “It’s okay,” Bucky cooed, petting her hair. The doorbell rang and Bucky ignored it. It rang three more times and Bucky pulled away from his daughter. “Who the fuck? Let me see who this is,” Bucky said, opening the door.

It was Sam. He was shocked. “Hey Sam, it’s not a good time,” Bucky whispered.

“I don’t give a fuck,” Sam said, pushing into the house. Sasha stood in the foyer, her head down. Sam glowered at her, but turned to Bucky, “You tell your delinquent daughter that if she ever looks, speaks, or breathes in the direction of Taylor, I’m going to have her ass locked up. 

“Whoa, hold on a minute, Pal,” Bucky replied.

“Don’t fucking Pal me. Your little heathen has been bullying my daughter and her friends, and she destroyed my fucking house. Who’s the fucking hood? I could care less about the house, but she also destroyed a priceless family heirloom that Taylor’s DECEASED mother made with her. She can never get that back.”

“No, Sasha doesn’t even know Taylor,” Bucky argued, looking from Sam to Sasha. His heart sunk looking at the guilt all over his daughter’s face.

“No, what you mean is you don’t know your daughter. And I’m stupid because I should have put it together. I was so worried about getting my d-…” Sam looked over to the girl who was crying. 

“Stay away from me, and keep your brat away from my kid. Expect the bill,” Sam said, storming out of the house. 

“Sasha?” Bucky said, turning to his daughter.

“What do you care?” Sasha cried.

“I’m your fucking father, of course, I care. I love you kid, but you are out of control. Why did you trash their house? For a solo? There are going to be other chances.” 

“This was the only chance because Kate is getting her tonsils out. She’s better than Taylor and me. Next year it’s senior year and that’s it.” 

Bucky couldn’t believe this. Sam was right he didn’t know his daughter because his sweet little princess would never do this. Over a solo? What was Nat teaching his daughter? “Sasha that’s no reason to destroy someone’s home, their heirlooms!” Bucky yelled, trying unsuccessfully to control his temper. 

“You’re fucking him!” Sasha yelled back. 

Bucky felt like he had been slapped. _Of course_. He took a moment to speak, “Yeah I am, because my wife of 18 years left me, and I’m allowed to do that,” Bucky admitted. 

“It’s not fair!” Sasha cried. 

“I know,” Bucky said, pulling her into a hug. He let her cry it out on her shoulders. When she was relatively calm he said, “We're going to get you someone to talk to; your dad is at a loss, Sash. You're grounded until you have worked off the bill at the Wilson’s house. You will apologize to Taylor and her father.”

“No,” Sasha cried.

“Yes, I’ll go with you, because I need to apologize too. Also, you're going to write down everyone who was involved with this,” Bucky said, rubbing her back. “I know Raven. Liz?” 

“No, Liz isn’t talking to me,” Sasha sniffed.

“Because of your behavior?” Bucky asked.

“She thinks I’m racist,” Sasha cried. 

_Oh shit_ , Bucky thought. “Why does she think you're racist?”

“Because I called Taylor, Tay Tay and homegirl.”

“Well, she would be right,” Bucky said, shaking his head. “Where’d you get that, your mom and me never-” Actually Bucky wasn’t sure. He would ask Dr. Grey about that as well, and do some research.

“We got a lot to work on kid, but no matter what, I love you and I'm with you until the end of the line,” Bucky said.

-o0o-

Taylor, JB, Miles and Kate were eating in the lunchroom. For some reason, Ana and Raven were eating in the corner instead of at the football table. Ana went out of her way to avoid Taylor. Whatever her dad did, Ana had been quiet all day. Taylor was about to empty her tray when almost the entire football team came up to their table with Liz. Miles stared up at his boy Kenny. Kenny dapped him up, Gabe and Juniper too. “Hey Taylor, This is Abe, JJ, Gabriel, and Jon. They have something to say to you,” Liz said.

“Hey, I’m Abe Rogers. We’re sorry we trashed your place. We weren’t told the whole story. If we had known the truth, it would have never would have happened. We were trying to look out for our friend,” Abe explained. 

“Sorry,” Jon Dugan said. 

“My bad, Taylor,” JJ Juniper offered.

“I should have stopped them, but I didn’t, Kenny, told me a little bit and I knew Ana’s story sounded fishy,” Gabe admitted. “But, I wasn’t sure. 

“Which one of you tore up and broke my mom’s wreath?” Taylor asked, her brow quirked.

“I don’t know about a wreath, but I fucked up some reindeer. We’re going to replace everything,” Dugan said.

“See that’s the thing, my mom’s wreath isn’t replaceable,” Taylor said, getting up from the table and walking away from the team and her friends. She dumped her tray with JB calling after her. She needed to escape. She went into the freshman hall bathroom, locked a stall, and put her feet up against the door. She didn’t want to be bothered. She was crying before she sat down. 

She missed her mom. Ana had been telling lies about her to the entire football team because she got the solo? They trashed her dad’s dream house and broke his reindeer. He loved those things, all because she wanted to be petty to a deranged lunatic.

-o0o-

Ana watched Taylor walk away from her friends. She huffed when Jon Dugan stormed over to the table she was sitting at. He leaned down on the table and sneered in her face, “So, not only did you lie to us and get us to attack someone who didn’t deserve it. You snitched on us in record time. You’re supposed to be my friend? My dad is talking about taking me off the football team. My mom wants him to.”

“Leave her alone, Dugan,” Raven hissed.

“Shut up, Raven. If you had half a brain you would stop following her around like a puppy,” Dugan returned.

“Dugan, let it go,” Abe commanded. “She’s only worried about herself.”

Raven was about to defend her friend again, when Ana stopped her. “No, they're right,” Ana said, dumping her tray and dashing out the door. She went into the freshman bathroom. She leaned down to peer under the stalls; She was alone. Ana pulled out her cell phone, and dialed the number she had dialed a million times.

“Hey mom, it’s me. I just called to say Merry Christmas and to see when you were coming home? A lot of stuff is happening, and I need to talk to you.” Tears started to slide down Ana’s face. A sob escaped her chest, “Mom Please come home. I miss you and everybody hates me. I need you, please come home. I know I didn’t get the solo, but you can still come watch me carol. Mom, please.” The voicemail box beeped, and the call dropped. Ana cried until she could hardly breathe.

-o0o-

When Ana first walked into the restroom, Taylor thought she was trying to be funny. She was about to get expelled, but she looked through the crack and saw the redhead was legit crying. Taylor listened in horror as Ana pleaded with her mom to come see her. Taylor’s mom may be gone, but when she was alive, she was always there for Taylor- her dad too. 

Taylor didn’t want to feel sorry for her, but Ana was distraught. She was about to go get help when Ana finally calmed, and wiped her face. So, it wasn’t just a solo. It was a reason for her Mom to come home for Christmas. _Shouldn’t your daughter be reason enough?_

Why should she feel guilty? She didn’t know. Not to mention, Ana was being a major bitch. _You didn’t want to do this shit anyway_ , Taylor thought. After Ana left, she gave it a minute. She walked out of the bathroom down the hall into the locker room.

“Where have you been?” JB asked, concerned. She was fully dressed out for gym. 

Taylor had less than a minute to change. “I needed a moment. Will you go with me to talk to Ms. Gold after school?”

“Why?” JB questioned, and then it dawned on her, looking at Taylor. “No,” JB said.

“Yes, I know what happened to her,” Taylor said.

“How?” JB whispered, looking around. The locker room was mostly empty now.

“I was in the wrong place at the right time.”

“She’s still a bully,” JB pointed out.

“Yeah, but unfortunately I know better,” Taylor said.

After school, Taylor and JB explained the situation to Ms. Gold. The woman listened patiently as they recounted every detail. She took a minute to respond, once they had finished.

“That’s very noble of you, Taylor, but the answer is no. If you don’t want the solo, I’ll give it Cassidy Rodriguez. Ana should not be rewarded for her behavior.” 

Her dad seemed happier when she told him she got the solo. He had been in a bad mood ever since yesterday. He even called Nana and PopPop to brag. Taylor sighed, “Okay, I’ll sing it.”

“Good, you have a beautiful voice,” Ms. Gold said.

-o0o- 

Taylor’s dad was home when she got there. He had been moping around the house for the last few days. He got like this sometimes. She was supposed to call her Aunt when he did. She eyed her phone. He caught her. “I’m fine, Tweety. I’m just a little bit under the weather. If I’m not better by tomorrow you can call your Aunt. 

“Is it mommy?” Taylor asked, putting down her bag.

“Yeah,” Her dad lied, and went into his study. The doorbell rang and she went to the door. Taylor’s eyes widened. No less than twenty people were standing in her yard. The football team, Ana, Liz, Raven, and she were guessing their parents.

“Dad!” She yelled. 

“Hi Taylor, I’m Steve Rogers,” A tall blonde man said. He was handsome. An impeccably dressed brunette stood behind him.

“What Tay?” Her dad said, coming out of his study. He looked out in the yard with suspicion. Her father’s jaw tightened as he glared at the man standing with Ana. _Okay?_ Taylor thought. Taylor’s eyes narrowed as the man was pleading with his eyes. Ana looked pale and sullen. 

“Doctor Wilson, my name is Steve Rogers,” The man said, sticking out his hand. 

“Mm hmm,” Sam uttered, shaking the man’s hand.

“I was told that my son and his friends had a hand in destroying your yard. They are here to clean up and apologize. I want to personally apologize for my son’s behavior. This is my wife Peggy,” Steve said, turning to his glamorous wife. 

“Doctor Wilson, please accept our deepest apologies, I brought you a pecan pie. And Taylor, I apologize to you as well. I hear you lost a priceless treasure. Do you still have the parts? I know someone who may be able to repair it,” Peggy smiled. Taylor nodded and went to get the wreath she had stored in a bag. When she came back to the door there was a procession of parents and kids apologizing to her dad and dropping off food. Taylor handed the bag to Mrs. Rogers. She smiled and went and put it in her car. Ana and her dad stepped on the porch.

“No,” Her dad groused. Taylor eyed her dad. “I don’t want you or her on my property.”

“Sam?” Ana’s dad pleaded. Sam? Taylor thought. Everyone else was calling him Dr. Wilson. Her dad blinked at him. _Do they know each other?_

“We wanted to apologize too,” Ana’s dad said, turning to his daughter. 

“I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused, Dr. Wilson,” Ana said. She turned to Taylor. “I apologize, Taylor.” Taylor nodded to the girl. 

“Okay, bye,” Her dad grumbled. Taylor looked up at him, and then at Ana’s dad who looked pretty upset himself. She didn’t have time to think too hard because Abe was in front of her handing her cupcakes, or rather roughly cupcake shaped items.

“I made these for you, Taylor. They're vegan,” Abe smiled.

“Thanks?” Taylor said, eyeing the container.

“Okay,” Mr. Steve said, smirking at his wife, and clapping his son on the back. “Doc, we're going to clean up this mess and replace all your decorations. We should be out of your way by the festival tomorrow. 

“My son’s also going to sand and paint your garage, Saturday. You pick out the colors, Jon will pay for it, and he’ll get it done,” Jon Dugan’s dad said. 

“Dad,” Jon groaned. 

“Great idea, Dugan. Abe will help,” Steve said. Abe was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. 

“Thank you,” Sam said. He watched Ana’s dad unload two more reindeer identical to the ones he used to have. “I don’t want those reindeer. If you all will excuse me,” Her dad said, going into the kitchen to put all the casseroles and desert away.

“Sure thing, Doc,” Mr. Steve said, glancing back at Ana’s dad, and then he shrugged his shoulders. Ana was sitting in the car while all her friends were doing yard work and unboxing Christmas lights. _That was going to go over well later,_ Taylor thought. Taylor was about to close the door when Liz and Kenny walked up with a large flat box.

“Hey Taylor, where’s your dad?” Liz whispered.

“In the kitchen?” Taylor answered.

“Can we go to your room?” Liz said, softly.

“Why?” Taylor asked, eyeing the box. All the parents were watching them, especially Ana’s dad who had placed the reindeer exactly where the original sat, and got into his truck. How did he know they go there? They had to be in a rush when they were breaking stuff. They didn’t diagram the yard or anything. How did they know exactly what to buy? And how did they know her dad loved pecan pie?

“Okay?” Taylor said. She needed answers and everyone seemed to be in a giving mood today. She led them through the 19th century home. 

“Whoa, this place is big,” Kenny said, carrying the box. She opened the door to her room and Kenny whistled. “Nice room.”

Liz sighed. “My room used to look like this and then my dad committed ten felonies.”

“Sorry,” Taylor muttered. Liz shrugged.

“I like your room, Bae. The bed looks soft,” Kenny said to his girlfriend.

“Shut up, Kenny,” Liz said.

“What’s in the box?” Taylor asked, curious.

“Open it,” Liz urged with a smile. Taylor eyed the girl, but did what she was told. She gasped when she slid the frame out of the box. “My Uncle Steve did it. He can paint anything. He did it in like half an hour, too.”

Taylor was tearing up looking at the schematics. The orange Slurpee stains had been turned to clouds at sunset with blues, pinks, and purples swirled in. The actual original drawing had been touched up where the ink had faded away. The moisture had given the paper a cool rumple affect. It was amazing. 

“Liz? You did this? I don’t know what to say,” Taylor said, hugging her. “Thank you so much,” she said, wiping tears.

“No. I should have stood up to Ana instead of letting Raven egg her on,” Liz confessed. “She has been getting worse and worse. The homegirl stuff was my limit.”

Taylor nodded. People can only take so much even if they are your friends. She looked back to her dad’s gift. It was beyond perfect now. “How much did you pay for the frame?” Taylor said, examining the intricate details 

“Nothing. Uncle Steve was fixing it in his shop, and Uncle Bucky saw it, asked about the schematics, and built the frame.”

“Are they your dad’s brothers?” Taylor said, inspecting the frame closer. The detail was crazy. The corner had falcons edged into them. Falcon was her father’s old call sign.

“No, Uncle Steve is really my godfather, and Uncle Bucky is his best friend, more like his brother. They're inseparable. You can’t have one without the other. Everyone outside works for them. We’re like a giant diverse dysfunctional family.”

“So when princess Ana says she’s being attacked,” Taylor surmised.

“We all attack, except me, this time. I haven’t talked to her in a while, and I told Kenny he couldn’t go.”

“And I told Gabe to chill out. He’s my boy,” Kenny said.

“I don’t know how to thank you,” Taylor smiled at the girl.

“Well, I need someone to go with me to get a mani-pedi before the festival tomorrow.” Liz suggested. 

“Can I bring JB and Kate, and probably Miles?” Taylor asked.

“As long as Kenny and Gabe can come? We can all go to the festival together.” Liz said.

“And Juniper. Juniper is going to want to come,” Kenny said, playing with her moon lamp.

“Oh, I feel like I’m asking a lot after this, but I need help with one more thing,” Taylor hedged. 

“Shoot,” Liz said.


	7. Christmas Town

_All right, Asshole. It’s a new day. You fucked up, but now it’s time to move forward._ Taylor was already itching to call Sarah, and he didn’t need them descending on the house while his yard still looked like shit. Sam went off yesterday, but his sister Sarah would set it off. He could help raise Skai and Jai, but Kai was a bit rambunctious, or like his Pop said, bad as hell. _You need to get up, clean the house for company, go shopping, and focus one what matters: Taylor, her festival, and hosting the family for Christmas._

Sam stepped outside to look at the delinquent’s handiwork. The yard was completely back together. It actually looked better. He had poinsettias lining his small porch now. Most of the lights were back up. They had brought a brand new nativity set and added a little razzle dazzle to it. There was hay and extra animals. He was glad the kid’s parents had some sense. Until they came, he was thinking about packing up and leaving. 

He stared at the reindeer that were twinkling. He knew he was just imagining they were laughing at him. He thought about putting them in the garage, but he was mad at himself more than anyone. _Plus, they were so cute, no matter who made them._ There was something etched in the bodies. He walked over and looked at the carving. One said Comet, the other Prancer. _He ain’t cute._ They both had a small snowflake by their names. 

_I was horny and then infatuated and couldn’t see what was going on right under my nose. I scratched that itch, and now, I can get back to my nice quiet life._ His daughter got hurt on his watch because he was too busy chasing tail; that wouldn’t happen again.

-o0o-

Bucky was restless. He had no idea what to do. He couldn’t force him to forgive him or accept Sasha’s apology. According to the book he was reading, demanding forgiveness was racist too. He also didn’t want to seem like he was betraying his daughter, especially now. She had her first therapy session yesterday. They had a family session planned for next week. 

Bucky knew Sam thought he was an asshole that raised a troubled daughter. Could he even deny that? He didn’t know how to punish Sasha appropriately without erasing the breakthrough they had. Had he done enough? She paid for everything that went up at Wilson’s yesterday, but Sam didn’t even want them in the yard working. He told him he didn’t want the reindeer. Bucky wanted to be hurt at that until he remembered his daughter and the... what did the book call it? Microaggressions. 

“Okay, Buddy. Back away from the saw,” Steve said, behind him. Bucky turned and the whole workshop was staring. He looked down, and he had completely ruined a 100-year-old reclaimed piece of oak. He sighed, turned off the saw, and slung his safety goggles at his workstation and trooped upstairs. He sat at his desk to turn on the computer. Maybe inventory would take his mind off of everything. As he waited for the computer to boot up, the inevitable knock sounded. 

“I’m busy,” Bucky growled. The door opened and Steve walked in, walked over to the fridge and grabbed two beers, and some Chinese takeout leftovers. He sat at the desk, popped the top on both beers, slid one to Bucky and ate cold dumplings out of the container. 

“Whatcha doing?” Steve said. He slouched in his favorite chair, his legs crossed.

“Inventory,” Bucky grumbled.

“No,” Steve said, pushing the off button on the back of Bucky’s computer. Bucky eyed him, but leaned back in his seat. Maybe he was a little too distracted to be ordering tens of thousands worth of merchandise at this moment. Bucky grabbed his beer. “I was waiting for you to tell me about the good doctor, but I see that’s not going to happen.”

“There’s nothing to tell. My kid is bullying his kid, and it’s my fault,” Bucky said.

“And Natalia’s,” Steve added. “But, I'm referring to the dates,” Steve said, drinking his beer.

“We went to hangout and get pie,” Bucky explained. He didn’t even see Liz and Doris in the Cafe. That’s how stupid he was for this man. 

“Is that what they're calling it these days,” Steve joked. Bucky glowered at him. “Buck, I know this is something that you consider private, but for the last week it kind of looked like you were falling in love. You're my best friend. Peggy says we're soul mates. She jokes that she’s my mistress.”

“Shut up,” Bucky said. 

“But, it’s partly true. You gotta know that I would never...this is something you can share with me...It’s something I want you to share with me; I’ve been waiting for you to share with me. Peg, Abe, and you are the most important people in my life. When you're happy, I'm happy. When you're sad, I’m not happy. I’m not happy.” 

“You’re just pissed I fucked up a thousand dollar beam,” Bucky responded.

“No shit. So, what are you going to do about it?” Steve said. 

“What can I do about it?” Bucky asked. 

“I don’t know. This is a tough one,” Steve said, biting his lip. “I have really been trying to think of a solution. You could always do that charming thing you do, build more stuff for him, apparently vegan cupcakes is an option now too.”

“Vegan cupcakes?” Bucky questioned, frowning at his friend. 

“I don’t know. I’m glad I’ve been married for twenty years,” Steve said, hopping up, throwing the empty dumpling container in the trash. “Just try to talk to him, Buck. And hear me out… tell him how you feel,” Steve said, going over to the door. “Oh yeah, no more fucking in your office. This is the home we built together.”

Dugan found his undershirt on the workshop floor the other day. They hung it on his office door and wrote congrats on it. It had been a long time since he had sex, but the guys were ridiculous and assholes. The biggest asshole was standing in front of him. Everyone thought he was the golden boy and Bucky was the rebel. The truth is they both basically did whatever the fuck they wanted to. The difference is Steve did it with a smile. Lucky for everyone around them their Mamas raised them right.

“Yeah right, like you and Peg haven’t christened every surface in this place,” Bucky said, sipping his beer.

“Not every surface,” Steve said, looking over at Bucky’s bed.

“The only way you two are fucking in my bed is if I’m there too,” Bucky replied. Steve smirked, feigning like he was considering. “Get out,” Bucky said.

-o0o-

When Liz showed up downtown with almost the entire football team, Taylor gave her the look. Liz explained that when Kenny asked Gabe and Juniper, Rogers wanted to come, and Rogers meant most of the football team. Most of the boys hung out in the arcade while they got their mani-pedis. Gabe and Ralstead joined them. Gabe was a pretty boy, and Ralstead was nonconforming.

After they were done, they joined the rest of the team in the arcade, while they waited for the festival to start. Taylor, Liz, and Kate giggled as Miles serenaded JB and gave her a nice pendant. Everyone clapped when Miles was done.

“Damn Miles, you’re making us look bad,” Kenny joked, but not really. 

Taylor was going to get her jokes in when JB and Miles reappeared from wherever they had been hiding for the last thirty minutes. Her and Kate were sharing nachos that Juniper volunteered to pay for when Liz sat down at the table. “Beat it, JJ. I need to have some girl talk,” She said, grabbing a nacho chip. 

When the boy grudgingly went over to the Skee-Ball machine, Liz leaned in, “I have some juicy gossip.”

“Juniper wants Kate to be his Christmas gift,” Taylor guessed.

“That was last semester’s dirt. Someone has a crush on Taylor,” Liz sang. 

“My boyfriend?” Taylor snarked. All this couple stuff was making her miss Rayshaun more. 

“Him too, but also the quarterback,” Liz informed. She grinned at Taylor.

“Abe Rogers?” Kate whispered. All three girls turned to look at the boys who were currently at the basketball shootout. Kenny was racking up tickets. Abe turned towards them, and they all turned back around. 

“The dude who helped Ana mess up my dad’s dream house?” Taylor said.

“Abe is really sweet when you get to know him. And he’s cute. You know he is going to be fine. Look at his mom and dad. He thought you were bullying Ana. She’s basically his little cousin. 

“I have a boyfriend,” Taylor reminded them. 

“He’s two hours a way,” Kate pointed out.

“Kate?” Taylor gasped. 

“It’s always the quiet ones,” Liz snickered.

“You guys are crazy. It’s 6:00pm. I’m about to walk over to the festival,” Taylor said.

-o0o-

Ana watched all of her old friends come out of the arcade with Taylor. Raven said that Liz went to get mani-pedis with her. That was their thing. Abe was drooling after Taylor, and Dugan still wouldn’t talk to her. 

“Sasha, pay attention please,” Her dad grumbled. He had been in a horrible mood. He tried to sound calm, but she could tell he was pissed at her. She had broken up his relationship with his new boyfriend. She guessed she didn’t want to, especially if he was going to be a bear all the time. She just wanted to see her mom. She knows her mom left them, both of them, no matter what they tell her, and her dad stayed even though she had been getting into trouble. Maybe she had been unfair to her dad. Okay, she had been unfair to her dad. “Hand me the last tree,” He said, hammering the cute little slat trees in place.

He made her help setup the festival, it’s the only way she was allowed to go caroling. He raided her savings to pay for the stuff she messed up, and her allowance would be reduced until the bill was paid off. He was even making her pay for the paint and supplies for Jon and Abe to paint the garage. The message she wrote washed right off when Raven scrubbed it. She also had to buy all the materials to remake the wreath. She was supposed to go help Mr. Groot with it next week.

“This thing looks like it’s about to get going. You’re free to go,” Her dad said, putting up his tools.

“You’re going to watch the show?” Sasha asked.

“Of course, Sash. I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Bucky informed. She hugged him. 

“I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, Sweetheart,” Bucky said.

-o0o-

“Is that her?” Sarah asked, eyeing every teenage girl at the park.

“No,” Sam said. “I already told you, I handled it.” 

“Yeah, but you let that degree get in the way sometimes,” She was pushing Skai in a stroller. 

“Expertise, logic, and compassion, you mean?” Sam replied. He held onto Jai as Mike tried to contain Kai. His Mama and Daddy were acting like they were on a date. They fell behind and were strolling through downtown laughing and canoodling. The town was pretty romantic lit up at night like this. The small town vibe plus all the green, gold, and red would have him reaching for his significant other. He didn’t have one of those, not anymore. He would again, he just needed to get his Tweety bird off to college. Maybe the apps would be better by then. 

Taylor didn’t know the family was already here. They were supposed to drive up tomorrow. They wanted to surprise her. Sarah said she had to turn away four pitiful teenagers trying to stowaway in her Cadi. If the festival wasn’t on Christmas Eve night, he would have let them come, and tried to get them home before the holiday, but the last few days had been crazy. He wasn’t up to it. They already had big plans for February. He should have the basement room setup for Rayshuan by then. He had already ordered the outside lock for the door, hallway motion detectors, and security cameras. 

Sam smiled looking at how festive the park looked. He tried to ignore the slatted trees. He saw Bucky and Sasha hugging in a corner of the park. _Isn’t that sweet? Stop being an asshole, Wilson._ He only glanced because he didn’t want Sarah to notice. Also, he was focused on his nice quiet life. 

They got a good spot in front of the stage. Mike took Kai and Jai to get some hot chocolates for everyone while Sam set up the chairs he brought for his Mom and Pop. Skai climbed into her grandmother’s lap and Sarah covered all three of them with a blanket she made. She was into knitting now. He was going to get socks, a scarf, or a sweater for Christmas. The blanket looked nice enough. Mike returned with hot chocolate for the kids, and Mom and Pop. He got mulled cider for Sam, Sarah, and himself. 

The lights finally lit up on the stage, and the crowd cheered. Sam looked around and Steve Rogers, _Uncle Steve_ , waved at him. Sam waved back, politely. Maria winked at him with the Sheriff besides her. He looked over the blonde woman. _I could take Danvers in a fight, maybe._

“Is that her?” Sarah whispered, pointing out Kate.

“No, that’s one of her good friends.” 

“Mm hmm,” Sarah said. 

A woman with long platinum blonde hair streaked with pink walked on stage. “Merry Christmas, Rivers Hollow, and welcome to the Winter Hollowday Caroling Festival. My students and the community choir have been working for months to bring you some holiday cheer. Please join along if you know the songs, but first we have a special treat, a solo from one Ms. Taylor Wilson, accompanied by Mr. Miles Morales.” 

Everyone clapped. Mike barked. Sarah hooted. Sam let everyone know, “That’s my baby.”

-o0o-

Taylor walked up to the mic nervous, but smiled when she saw her entire crazy extended family had Bogarted the front of the stage. Her Dad and Auntie had tears in her eyes. Her little cousins were jumping up and down, and her Nana and Pop were smiling up at her. She looked for Liz in the audience. She ignored Abe who was waving like crazy. His Dad smacked him on the head. Finally, Liz and her mom stepped up, and her friend gave her thumbs up.

She turned to Miles and nodded, and she began to sing a medley with the caroling group, backing her up. She smiled thinking about her mom, and looked down at her Nana who was usually singing with her. She knew she had made the right decision. When it was time to switch to “Silent Night”, she pulled the mic off the stand and went over to Ana and handed her the mic. Ana looked at her surprised, but the choir continued singing as Miles played and directed them. He signaled a reprise of the last verse. Taylor forced the mic into Ana‘s hand and pulled her into the spotlight. Ana looked at Taylor like she was crazy, but began to sing. Taylor looked over to Liz and a redheaded woman stepped to the front of the crowd. _Okay, JB was right, her mom was really pretty._

Taylor looked at her dad, and he was full on ugly crying now. Her Aunt looked like she was going to launch herself up on stage. Taylor spotted Mr. Barnes off to the side as well. He was crying too, but he looked like he was about to commit murder. Well, she couldn’t satisfy everybody. Ana looked happy, her mom too. Ana was even smiling as tears ran down her cheeks. The music changed again, Ana stepped back into the choir, and Taylor finished her solo. The crowd went nuts.

-o0o-

“I’m so proud of you baby,” Sam said, pulling his smart, kind, and beautiful daughter into a hug. “Your singing and what you did for Sasha was wonderful,” Sam said, kissing her forehead. Taylor smiled hugging her dad. 

She turned to her cousins who were pulling on her coat. “What’s up dudes,” She said, dapping them up. Skai lifted her arms, so Taylor could pick her up. Taylor lifted her and blew raspberries on her fat cheeks as her little cousin giggled. 

“I’m proud of you too, Tay, but you’re too much like my big-headed brother,” Her Auntie said. Her and Uncle Mike did their secret handshake.

“Actually, we almost fought twice,” Taylor said. 

“Taylor,” Sam scolded.

“Remember five minutes ago when I shared my solo and reunited her and her mom?” Taylor quipped.

“You did that too?” Sam asked, pulling her daughter into a hug again. “How?”

“Actually, Liz did most of the work, but it was my idea.”

“Hey Taylor,” Abe said behind her. Taylor almost burst out laughing when her dad’s face dropped, and he narrowed his eyes at the flowers in Abe’s hands.

“You did amazing tonight, and what you did for Ana... Anyway I got you these,” Abe said, thrusting the bouquet in Taylor’s hands. He stuck out his hand at Sam, “ Hi, Dr. Wilson, My name is-”

“Abraham Rogers. I remember,” Sam said, looking the boy up and down. Taylor and Sarah snickered.

“Yeah okay, see ya Taylor, Doctor Wilson,” Abe said, backing away.

“I’m calling Rayshaun,” Sam threatened, watching the boy go over to a group of boys wearing letterman jackets. _He was a football player? Oh hell, no!_

“Daddy stop,” Taylor said, hugging and kissing her Grandma. She hugged her PopPop who was watching Abe. _Like father, like son._ Taylor smirked, smelling her flowers.

“Alright, they have a petting zoo. We’re going to take the kids,” Aunt Sarah said, putting Skai back into her stroller. She zipped Kai’s coat back up and folded up the blanket.

“I’m going to say bye to my friends. I’ll be over in a minute,” Taylor said.

“It better be a hot one too,” Her dad said, still watching Abe.

-o0o-

Bucky watched, pissed off as Nat got to be the hero again. She drops in for a second, and she’s fucking parent of the year. Meanwhile he’s had to deal with all this bullshit.

“Calm down,” Steve said, standing beside him. 

“How did she even get here?” Bucky grumbled. 

“I sent her and Clint first class tickets,” Steve confessed, drinking mulled cider. Bucky glared at him. “Look at Sasha. Forget Nat, and look at your daughter,” Steve said. Bucky did as he was told, and teared up again. 

“Thank you,” Bucky whispered. 

“Til the end of the line, buddy.” Steve said, watching his son give a supermarket bouquet of flowers to Taylor Wilson. _Oh boy._ He needed to help his poor son, especially for a class act like Taylor. “You know, the solo thing and Nat thing was Taylor Wilson’s idea.”

“You serious?” Bucky asked.

“Yep. Pretty amazing kid. Takes a wonderful person to raise a kid like that.”

“Duh. Also a stubborn and sexy, grumpy, and unforgiving person,” Bucky pouted.

“Couldn’t leave sexy out? Could you? Talk to him. You're also going to have to talk to Nat so pull it together and be the father that Sasha needs.”

“You told me not to marry that woman,” Bucky muttered.

“I sure fucking did.”

-o0o-

Taylor walked over to her friends who had gathered around the cookie-decorating booth. JB and Kate hugged her. She dapped Miles up. She then pulled Liz away from Kenny.

“How did you do it? I mean I knew I could pull off the solo, but I didn’t think the second part would work. How did you get her mom here?”

“I told my mom, and she told my Aunt Peggy. Aunt Peggy threatened her, and Uncle Steve sent her tickets. My mom said she wanted to come anyway. Auntie Nat used to be the best, but Ana’s parents don’t get along. Once Aunt Peggy told her about everything going on and the solo, Mom says she was halfway to the airport.”

“Well that’s good,” Taylor said.

“Yeah, hopefully, I can have my best friend back.” Liz muttered.

“You’re a good friend, Liz.” Taylor said.

“I know,” She smiled. She leaned down and smelled the bouquet Taylor had. “Where’d you get the flowers?” She asked, smirking.

“Shut up,” Taylor said.

-o0o-

Ana was overwhelmed with happiness. Her mom was here. They were making an ornament. She beamed as people congratulated her on her singing. She couldn’t help the grin on her face. She glanced up and her Uncle Steve had her dad pinned in. He didn’t look happy. She finished her ornament.

“Mom, I’ll be back,” She said, going over to her father.

“Dad,” She said around, Uncle Steve. “I made this for you. Thanks for putting up with me,” She said, hugging him. 

“Sasha, I don’t put up with you. I love you,” Bucky said. 

“Even though I broke-up you and Dr. Wilson?” Sasha asked. 

“That's between me and him. Just like what happens between your mom, and me has nothing to do with you. I love you and always will. She loves you-” 

“And always will,” Natalia finished. Bucky’s jaw tightened. “Sasha, why don’t you go say hi to your friends.”

“Raven’s grounded, and everyone else hates me.”

“I’m pretty sure Liz doesn’t hate you,” Natalia assured. 

“And you have some things you could say to Taylor, don’t you?” Bucky added.

“Okay,” Ana said. She swallowed walking over to the large group. Liz, JB, Kate, and Taylor were giggling about something. Everyone turned and watched as she approached. 

“Hey Liz, Taylor,” She started. “Hey guys.”

“Hey,” Liz said. Taylor blinked at her.

“Taylor, I wanted to thank you for sharing your solo with me. You have a beautiful voice. I know I didn’t deserve it after the way I acted. I was having a hard time,” Ana said. Taylor’s eyes narrowed. _Oh yeah, her mom just died, Ana thought_. “And that’s no excuse, but I’m going to therapy now, and I’m going to do better. I’m sorry for ruining your mom’s wreath and your dad’s Christmas gift.”

“And being a bully to JB, Miles, and Kate,” Taylor said.

“Sorry JB, Miles and Kate. You were my best friends, and I abandoned you. It’s just I couldn’t stand to be around you because your lives seemed so perfect next to mine.”

“Thanks?” Liz said.

“I didn’t mean it like that. We just had more in common. I’m sorry I’ve been acting the way I have. I just felt like you could understand,” Ana said, turning to her best friend. 

“I could understand, but you need to understand that the shit you were saying to Taylor is not okay. It hurt me too.”

“And me,” Miles spoke up.

“And me,” Gabe chimed.

“And me,” Kenny agreed. Juniper was about to say something, but Abe shut him down.

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. My dad is making me read all these books with him. I understand now what I was doing was not okay.” 

“Good,” Liz said. Taylor and Kate went back to decorating cookies. Miles and Kenny were arguing over Kid Cudi’s latest album. JB was trying to explain the Wonder woman backlash to Ralstead. The team was goofing around, except Dugan who was purposely not looking at her. 

“Hey, Dugan,” Ana said. 

He rolled his eyes. “Hey,” The linebacker grumbled. Ana could feel water in her eyes. Dugan has had a crush on her forever. 

“Come on, Dugan,” Abe cajoled, watching Ana get upset.

“Is she going to help us paint all day Saturday?” Dugan griped.

“I would if I was allowed on Taylor’s property,” Ana sniffed.

Liz looked at Taylor. “Haven’t I given enough tonight?” Taylor asked. 

“Well, if Ana’s allowed, that might mean Uncle Bucky is allowed,” Liz suggested. 

_Taylor clearly loved and missed her mom, but she was such a daddy’s girl. She obviously had no clue what went down between her and Ana’s dad. It’s a bummer because they looked so cute in the Cafe together. They were arguing like an old married couple. Uncle Bucky had been out of it for days now. Dr. Wilson didn’t look so hot either, but they couldn’t stop sneaking glances at each other tonight. She didn’t know if Taylor would be upset if her dad was dating again, but she definitely would be concerned about her dad being sad,_ Liz thought. 

Taylor looked between Liz and Ana, “Alright, tell me everything you know.” 

-o0o-

Bucky couldn’t look at her. If he looked at her, he would strangle her, and he didn’t believe a man should hit a woman or child for any reason. She was lucky there was a mountain of a man in front of him. 

“Steve, can you give us a second?” Nat asked.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Steve said, drinking his cider. He waved off Peggy and Doris who were itching to migrate over, and give Nat a piece of their minds. 

“Look, I know I fucked up,” Nat said. Her voice broke. 

“What I don’t understand is why, Natalia? I know you love her. Which means you did this shit purposely, against your own character, which pisses me the fuck off? You wanted me mad, hurt. Mission accomplished. The problem is you sacrificed your daughter to do it-my daughter-my kid!” Bucky said.

“She’s older, hanging out more. I didn’t know it would affect her this way,” Nat tried.

“Bullshit. You mean her best friend/mother/idol abandoning her? No, why would that affect her?” 

“I was selfish, okay. I felt seen. I wanted a moment for myself. You were here. I knew you would take care of her. Do you have a better relationship with your daughter?”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Bucky spat. 

“Keep it down,” Steve whispered as he smiled at the patrons nearest them. “Don’t fuck up the reunion by embarrassing Sasha out here.”

“I’m getting remarried. I want a divorce and full custody,” Natalia said. 

“After a year of disappearing acts? Well, congratulations. I can have the papers drawn up by the new year, but I’m going to want shared custody, and if I don’t like whatever Clint does for a living, I’m going to want full custody. And I will bury you in lawyers fees to get it,” Bucky warned.

“He’s a sports photographer- the best in the business. I would think you would want to be free to screw this doctor,” Nat hissed. 

“That’s the problem Nat, you don’t understand anything about me, and haven’t for a long time. That’s on both of us, but I’m not going to do this anymore with you. We need to be parents to our daughter and focus on her, because this between us is clearly irreconcilable.”


	8. Christmas Matchmakers

Sam woke up with six-year-old toes in his face. Sam gave Sarah and her family his room, and his Mom and Dad Taylor’s room while Taylor was supposed to take the couch in the den. He slept on a blowup mattress in the study. Kai and Jai thought it was a sleepover. They begged Taylor to sleep in the blanket tent they made. Where Taylor went, Skai went. Somehow he ended up with all the kids with him while his sister and brother in law enjoyed his California King.

At least he smelled bacon cooking. His mother and father got up at 5am without fail. It wouldn’t be long now before- 

“Is it Christmas yet?” Kai asked, sitting up.

-o0o- 

Taylor squealed at her PS5, her third pair of AirPods, and the handbag she kept leaving pictures of hanging around. That thing cost more than his first car. She liked her socks, new journal, and gel pens too. His mama loved her new Le Creuset set and emerald earrings. His dad teared up at the watch him, Mike, and Sarah bought and had inscribed. Sarah got the new cooking gadget everyone was after. She had a pantry full of things just like it. While Sam was trying on his new sweater and boots, Taylor went up to her room and came down with a big flat box. 

“This is going to be the greatest macaroni art ever,” Sam said, ripping into the box. Taylor grinned.

He didn’t cry. Mike’s new cologne had just got in his eye. Taylor made fun of her blubbering dad, and decided it was a good time for pictures. 

“The schematics are really cool and the art around them amazing. But this frame must have cost a fortune,” Sarah said, standing over Sam.

“It was free,” Taylor shrugged, posing with her new bag for the gram.

“It came with the picture?” Darlene asked, touching the polished wood.

“No, Mr. Barnes made it,” Taylor said, smirking.

“The bully’s father?” Sarah asked, reconsidering the frame. She stared down at trying to find a flaw. Nah, it was beautiful.

“Yeah, but he made it before the vandalism,” Taylor said, responding to messages from her friends in New York City. 

“Taylor, did you ask him to do that?” Sam said, shocked. _Did she know? How did she know?_

“No,” Taylor said. “Actually it’s a long story, promise me I’m not going to get in trouble if I tell you.”

Sam didn't like the sound of that or her guilty face, “No, What happened?” 

Taylor relayed the fight that almost happened. Her Aunt Sarah kept examining the orange stains in the picture. “So yeah, apparently, he heard your name and built the frame, do you see the falcons?” She pointed them out so her dad could stop glaring at her. 

“Yes, I see the Falcons,” Sam sighed. _What was he going to do with this child?_

“This orange really looks intentional, and it’s Slurpee? Hmm. You didn’t get one hit on her?” 

“Sarah?” Sam scolded. His sister pursed her lips. He narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

“There’s a snowflake on the back too,” Taylor pointed out. She was trying hard to get him past her little altercation. He dad pursed his lips and sighed looking at the small snowflake in the corner.

“Now, who is this man?” Darlene asked, helping Skai brush her toy pony’s hair.

“Nobody Mama,” Sam said, getting up and placing the picture against the wall in the den.

“He doesn't sound like nobody,” Sarah guessed, clearing up some of the mess. Mike and the boys were playing some game on their new switches. She had them color-coded, so it would cut down on arguments. “He just built you a $500 custom frame.”

“And four $1,000 reindeer,” Taylor added. “I look them up.” 

“A $1,000?” Paul asked. “For what reindeer? Not them things outside? I can build ten of them for $150.” 

“They’re only $1,000 dollars because he’s…” Sam sighed, glancing at his sister. “Buchanan Barnes,” Sam grumbled. 

“The Lines End’s Buchanan Barnes? I want a reindeer.” Sarah pouted, walking to the parlor to look out the front window at Sam’s reindeer.

“They’re sold out. They dropped 100 last week, and they sold out in minutes. They're different from dad’s though. He got the exclusive pair,” Taylor gossiped. Sam eyed her. “Liz told me. Her mom is their accountant and office manager,” Taylor said, switching all of her stuff to her new bag. She ran up stairs to get her phone charger.

“So, what exactly are you doing with this man to get all this free stuff?” Mike asked, putting down his switch. Jai had killed him with no mercy- his own son. 

“Shut up, Mike,” Sam said. 

“No, I think that’s a good question?” Paul said, finishing his coffee. Paul remembered Riley, but he had put the boy out of his mind. He hoped this one wasn’t on dope. 

“And can you do a little bit more, so I can get some reindeer?” Sarah said, coming back to the room. Sam rolled his eyes. 

-o0o-

Bucky watched Sasha open her one present. She was sad until she opened the small box with pictures of her new iMac and controller in it. She would receive her gifts when she was not grounded, which would be when she got back. She hugged him, and then they ate breakfast. Sasha handed him one last gift. She had already got him some nice Henleys and a flannel shirt. He tore into the small box and cried looking down at the cheap ceramic mug. It said Best Dad Ever! At noon she left with her mom to spend the rest of her break with her 

He cleaned up around the house, called his sister Becca at exactly 2:52pm. She was an ER nurse and was working today. She was on her lunch break, and they FaceTimed and ate Christmas cookies together. They promised to meet in the new year to exchange gifts, and to go visit their Ma’s grave. When he got off with her he hopped in his truck and headed to Steve’s.

Abraham was sitting in his brand new truck when he got there. Bucky walked through the door, and Peggy and Doris greeted him. “Liz, have you seen Abe?” Peggy asked the teenage girl on her brand new laptop.

“He’s outside, Peggy,” Bucky said, heading for the den. 

“My Lord,” She said with pursed lips. Bucky heard Peg open the front door. “Abraham Rogers, are you still sitting in that bloody truck? Get in here this instant, and set this table. Liz, will you be a dear and get the silverware.” 

“Yes, Aunt Peggy,” Liz answered. 

Ralstead and Steve were watching the game. Ralstead's wife died a few years back. His son was visiting Ralstead’s in-laws. Bucky grabbed a beer out of the beverage cooler and sat in his chair. Bucky hadn’t even finished his beer before they were called to the dinner table. 

“Steven, if you would, please?” Peggy said, handing him the knife to carve the ham. Bucky was more interested in the brisket.

They laughed about shop shenanigans while Liz and Abe spoke in code at the table. The adults stopped talking when Abe tried to grab Liz’s phone. Liz giggled typing into the device. 

“No, don't tell her that!” Abe said.

“I’m just going to say you said hi!” Liz replied.

“Liz leave Abe alone,” Doris said, sipping wine. 

“Yeah, Liz. My dad said I shouldn’t seem too anxious,” Abe said.

“Your father says what?” Peggy asked, looking over to Steve. “Are you giving our son dating tips?” 

“I’m trying to help him out,” Steve said. 

“Oh god, no,” Peggy said, and Doris chuckled.

“What?” Steve asked.

“Listen Abe, if you want any chance with this girl, do the opposite of what your father tells you,” Bucky said, cutting into his brisket. Ralstead laughed.

“Hey,” Steve said. 

“Buddy, I got you every date you had in high school. I was actually surprised you put the moves on Peg.” 

“Posh Tosh! Is that what he told you?” Peggy exclaimed, eyeing her husband. Doris was laughing remembering the patience Peg had to display with scrawny Steve Rogers. “I nearly had to lock him-”

Steve cleared his throat gesturing to the teenagers who were eating this up. Peggy sighed. “He did not put the moves on me.” 

“You married me,” Steve huffed.

“Happily,” Peggy agreed. “But I will say, your overtures did get better the older you got.”

“Yeah, cause I was back in the states to coach him.”

“Is that so?” Peggy smirked. Her and Doris eyed one another. “Maybe that skill can be put to use again.” 

“I would love to give Abe some tips.”

“No, luckily, my son has his mother's smarts and his father’s eyes. He just needs to respect women, pay attention, and listen, and he will do well,” Peggy said, winking at Abe.

“I said a version of that,” Steve said. Abe shook his head.

“I was referring to your own dating life,” Peggy said.

“Yeah, I might check out these apps everyone is talking about,” Bucky muttered.

“Or, you can look here, locally,” Doris suggested, looking at Peg. 

“Doris are you flirting with me?” 

“You wish,” Doris smirked. 

“I personally like Doc,” Ralstead spoke up. “He’s helped with my Bobby. Good man.”

“Alrights all of you, that’s enough. Look, I like him too, but the situation is... hard. It’s best to just let it go,” Bucky said.

“I’ve never known you to give up, Buck.” Steve stated. 

“I can’t make him forgive me, and then Taylor and Sasha don’t get along. He didn’t seem too fond of Sasha himself. Which of course is understandable, but I’m not going to subject my daughter to that. He would never consider someone who hurt his daughter-”

“Well, Uncle Bucky I don’t know about Dr. Wilson, but Taylor and Ana are fine,” Abe said, looking at Liz.

“Yeah, I mean they’re not besties or even friends, but we all chilled at the festival for hours. Ana stayed in her corner and Taylor stayed in hers. It was cool.” 

“It was fun,” Abe sighed. Peggy laughed. Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Doc Wilson is a reasonable man,” Ralstead said. 

“Except for when it comes to me,” Bucky grumbled.

“Hmm,” Doris said. “I wonder why that is?”

-o0o- 

Sam was straightening up around the house. He kept walking by his picture that he had yet to hang. He finally decided to grow up and put the thing on the wall. His Tweety got this for him. He could care less about the frame. He hung it in his study. It looked great. He was noticing that the wood matched his snowflake collage. He sighed, but went and got that out of the wagon and hung it on a perpendicular wall. He made this snowflake, damn it. The room already looked elevated. His study wasn’t high on his to do list, but now he wanted to go shopping.

“Tay, you want to go shopping?” Sam yelled. 

“For house stuff?” Taylor asked.

“Yes,” Sam answered.

“No,” She said. Sam huffed. He was not picky. He went to pull on his jacket when Taylor came down the stairs. 

“Dad before you go, I wanted to talk to you,” Taylor said. 

“Okay, about what?” Sam said, concerned.

“No, I’m fine, Dad. I wanted to talk about you.”

“Me?” Sam said. He was instantly suspicious. Taylor soldiered on anyway. 

“Yeah, I’m starting a few college applications and some are pretty far,” Taylor explained.

“How far?” Sam asked.

“Virginia and California." 

“California? West Coast California? I thought we were honing in on NYU, Sarah Lawrence, Columbia, and UMASS.”

“Daddy?” Taylor groaned. “The point is. I’m about to leave, and what are you going to do in this big house all alone?” 

“Renovate it to my heart’s desire?” Sam said. “Plant a garden. Go fishing. Live a nice quiet life.” 

_Fishing?_ Taylor thought. Her face was screwed up in disgust. She snapped out of it. “And when you’re done?”

“What’s this about?” Sam said.

“I love mommy, and I know you do too, but maybe you should be looking for someone to be your friend. Maybe someone who can help you renovate.” 

Sam pursed his lips and glared at his daughter. She glanced at the floor. She knew this was what her mom called grown folks business. Did he think she wanted to be talking about his secret love affair turned sour? No. But she didn't want her dad to be some weird hermit that lives in the big house in the woods. She took a chance and glanced at her silent father. _Okay. He wasn’t pleased._ Taylor backed away. 

“Or maybe, I’ll mind my business, and go back to my college applications,” Taylor said, reaching for the banister. 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Sam said, grabbing his stuff.

-o0o-

Bucky was finishing up inventory when Steve walked into the office. “Hey Buck, we got done with a dining room table early-online order, and I need it out of the warehouse, because we start the Diamond Hotel order next week. It’s local, but Ralstead can’t make the delivery-assembly. He went to go pick up Bobby. Can you deliver it?” 

“Yeah, I’m just finishing up inventory. You think we need to expand the warehouse?”

“A year ago,” Steve said. 

“Pack it up for me and leave the manifest in the truck.”

“Already loaded up,” Steve said. “Me and the boys will be at Fury’s when you get back.”

“Doris, knocking off too?”

“Now, that we got the Christmas orders out of the way, I’m letting everyone go until New Year’s.”

“Alright, order me a meat lovers.”


	9. All I Want For Christmas

Sam was paying for his purchases when Taylor called. “Dad, Can I go to JB's? Her grandma is making homemade egg rolls.”

“Only if you can sneak me one out,” Sam replied. 

“Leave it to me, but we want to watch movies too.” 

“Is it going to be just you girls?”

“Daddy, I have a boyfriend. Miles and kids from the team might show up at some point, but JB’s mom, dad, and grandma are going to be there.”

“Mm hmm. Call me if you go somewhere else. Home by midnight,” Sam said. “Don’t forget my egg roll,” Sam reminded her.

“Okay, love you,” Taylor said. 

“Love you,” Sam said, smirking at the clerk who had been flirting with him. “My daughter,” Sam explained. 

He got a nice clock for the study. He was thinking about painting, but it looks good now. He found some other art that would tie into the sunset of the schematic. He got some throw pillows and some other knick-knacks. The room had built-in shelves so he brought a few books at the books store to fill them out. Things he had been meaning to buy and read. What he needed to do was bring a few titles from Leila’s library in the penthouse to make him look smart, or not. He wasn’t sure what Taylor wanted to major in. If she went to school in NYC which he had hinted at. She could live rent-free at the penthouse, and have her own privacy. Sam thought about that for a moment. Dorm living was an experience everyone should have at least freshman year.

He pulled onto Meade House road ready to play around with his purchases. He had Biggie on blast, and was eating some reduced leftover Christmas candy. He put on breaks when he noticed the big truck in his yard. He squinted at the letters on the side. Sam exhaled. He forgot he ordered that table. It was fine. He was the owner, not the delivery boy. He wasn’t stupid enough-

Sam saw Bucky climb out of the truck. _Jesus. He looked good._ Sam thought, before he caught himself. _Okay little Sam, that man is not a part of our nice quiet life. You're the reason we're in this mess._ He reasoned with himself.

Sam pulled on to the side of the truck. So, Bucky could leave as soon as he set the box on the porch. He got out with a few of his bags. Bucky waved. 

“Hey,” Sam mumbled. “You could have set it on the porch man,” Sam said, going to open his front door. 

“No, I couldn’t have because it’s a delivery and assembly,” Bucky replied. 

“I didn’t order an assembly. I can set it up myself.”

“That’s right, your Mr. Handyman,” Bucky muttered.

“What?” Sam said, turning to the man.

“Nothing, it says you paid for an assembly,” Bucky reiterated. Steve had done this. He was trying to parent trap him and Sam together. Bucky wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Well, I’m telling you I didn’t and refusing the service.” Sam said.

“Fine, sign this,” Bucky said, handing Sam the clipboard. _I tried. Everyone could shut up now, because I fucking tried_ , Bucky thought.

Sam signed the clipboard and went into the house, trying to wait Barnes out. Bucky was knocking. Sam went to the door. “I have this for you too,” Bucky said, holding out a shopping bag.

“Man, I don’t want anything else from you,” Sam said. Bucky blanched. _Damn_. Sam didn’t mean it to come out so harsh. 

“Open the bag,” Bucky gritted out. Sam looked into the bag. It was the wreath. It had been filled in with new greenery, but a lot of the original had been saved. The plaque with Leila and Taylor’s writing and fingerprint art had been put back together seamlessly. 

Sam looked up and Bucky was getting in his truck. 

“Did you do this?” He yelled. The man stopped. 

“No, Sasha and Groot did. I coached Sasha through the plaque,” Bucky said.

Sam smiled down at Leila and Taylor’s wreath. Bucky walked over to him again. 

“Sam, I’m sorry everything got so out of hand. I had no idea. I wouldn’t have let any of that behavior fly,” Bucky said. 

Sam sighed. “It’s not you, okay. It’s me. I feel like I let my little girl down.”

“Join the club,” Bucky muttered. 

Sam didn’t want to join the club. “No man, I’m supposed to protect her,” Sam said.

“You’re not perfect. You didn’t know either,” Bucky said.

“I did know, I mean I didn’t know it was your daughter, but I knew Taylor was having trouble with a girl. She asked me to wait, and I knew I should have acted, but I didn’t,” Sam confessed. 

“Because you trust your kid. You didn’t think it would go this far.” 

“Because I was distracted,” Sam said. “Look, I thought we were going to have a one night stand or be fuck buddies, but it got really intense really fast.”

“Yeah, okay.” Bucky said, looking at his boots.

“And if I didn’t have Taylor-”

“No, I understand,” Bucky mumbled. 

“Bucky man, please don’t be hurt by this. If I were alone, I would be all over you. Do you know how thirsty I was the first time I saw you? You would be trying to dodge me.” 

“I doubt that,” Bucky said, smiling. He looked up Sam. Sam smiled back. Bucky swallowed. He wanted Sam. He did. In any form or fashion possible. “We could slow down,” he suggested. 

“How? I took your virginity,” Sam asked. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You did not take my virginity, Wilson. Mr. Virginity is a social construct, but we can just hang out sometimes.”

“I did. I was there, but like friends?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, watch a game. Grab a bite. Put together a table,” Bucky said.

“Taylor and Sasha, man,” Sam reminded him. 

“Liz says it's fine. They have the same circle of friends.”

“Who is this girl, Liz?” Sam asked.

“Steve’s goddaughter. She’ll be a senator in 15 years and president in 25.” 

“I believe you,” Sam knew he was playing with fire, but it was cold outside. And Taylor had just given her blessing. She even forgave Sasha. God, he had a great kid. _That’s because of you Leila, Baby._ “If you help me get my bags out of the car. I’ll help you bring in the table,” Sam said.

“Deal,” Bucky said. 

They set up the table. Sam was peering under the top and at the legs. Bucky looked at him strange, and then smiled when he figured out what Sam was looking for. “I didn’t make this table. From the edge work I see, Jones did. Steve put our best man on it. I would have made it if I had known you ordered it.” 

“I didn’t want to make it seem like I was taking advantage,” Sam said. 

“I get that. I wouldn’t have thought that. So, do you have chairs?” 

“No, I need to pick some out. I was going to use the ones set up in the parlor,” Sam said. 

“The metal ones are nice. I have-” Bucky began. 

“Nope. Friends don’t make friends expensive furniture.” 

“Can friends show them what they were thinking?” Bucky said.

“Sure?” Sam said.

“Do you have paper?”

“Yes,” Sam said, leading the man into his study. Bucky looked up at the schematic and panel, but didn’t say anything. Sam handed him paper and his pencil cup, and started bringing the bags in the room to put things away. 

Bucky sat at the desk sketching out what he was thinking. Sam put down his new rug and some throw pillows. He found a model plane that he set on the shelf. He spaced out the books he bought until he could order more. He sat down on the couch and pulled out his new pharmacy lamp to assemble it. Buck got up and joined him. 

“I was thinking something like this,” The man said.

“Those are nice. How much would they cost?” Sam asked.

“One hundred dollars,” Bucky said. 

Sam brow quirked, “How much would you sell them for?” 

“Three hundred dollars,” Bucky lied. Sam pursed his lips. 

“Five hundred dollars,” Bucky amended. 

“I still think you're lying, but I’ll take two,” Sam replied.

“Two? That table seats eight.”

“I think I want to do the mismatched thing,” Sam said. 

“That’s cool, but it’s pretty hit or miss,” Bucky said, helping Sam with the lamp. 

“You don’t think I have the taste to pull it off?” Sam asked, turning to the man. Bucky grabbed the base out of Sam’s hands and screwed in the pole. He leaned across Sam for the parts on the other side of him. 

“I didn’t say that. I don’t think I have the taste to pull it off,” Bucky said, looking for the right nut. Sam showed him he had it. Bucky tried to grab it, but Sam held it away from him. Bucky sighed and let go of the base in his lap to let Sam screw the piece in place. Bucky stomach flipped watching Sam lean over in his lap. He just realized they were smushed together again on a couch. 

“Well, you are here with me. I think you have excellent taste,” Sam flirted. He looked up at Bucky, grinning. He swallowed. “...in friends,” Sam added. 

“Are you going to kick me out if I say I don’t think we can be friends?” Bucky said. 

“Duh, I know that, but you could have tried for an hour,” Sam fussed. 

“You're the one talking about the first time we had sex, and flirting, pal,” Bucky pointed out. Sam got up off the couch. He took the half lamp out of Bucky’s lap. He bent down to finish assembling the lamp- his ass in Bucky’s face. He realized what he had just done and turned. 

“Okay, new plan,” Bucky formulated. 

“Let me guess this one involves sex,” Sam said, adding the hood of the lamp.

“You said I was a distraction,” Bucky reasoned. Sam walked his lamp over by his desk. “I was distraction because I was new and a secret. It was exciting. We’re not a secret anymore. And if I’m not new then I won’t be a distraction.” 

“And how do you not become new?” Sam asked.

“Lots of-” Bucky grinned. 

“Lots of sex,” Sam said. 

“I could live with just sex, Bucky, but it was getting deep very quickly. And then our lives blew up.”

“For me too,” Bucky agreed. 

“See,” Sam said.

“Sasha’s in therapy. I am too. We are reading and researching race relations. I’m putting my daughter first. We’re on the same page. Our girls come first, but they’re teenagers. When they're out we can hangout, and in a year they’ll be in college.” 

“When you say researching race relations?” Sam said, his brows bunched.

“I read _The Warmth of Other Suns_ and _Between The World And Me_ ,” Bucky said. “I start _Caste_ and _Racism Without Racist_ , next.” Sam was pleasantly surprised. He hadn’t even read Caste. Hell, he just bought it today. “I will say I cheated. I remembered you saying your wife were a sociologist with a specialty in race and ethnic relations and urban sociology. I Googled her and looked at her website. Your wife has a great recommended reading page.” 

“I need to take that down,” Sam said.

“It’s none of my business, but I would leave it up, it helped me, and you could turn it into a memorial page and continue to add book recommendations.” 

“Hmm,” Sam uttered. “How did we start talking about this?” Sam asked.

“Originally- You said I was a distraction-”

“Oh that’s right, your trying to have sex with me,” Sam said. 

“And date you.” Bucky added.

“That sounds romantic, He-Man,” Sam quipped.

“I want you to fuck me in my bed, at my work station, and in my truck,” Bucky said.

“It’s cold as shit outside. I can do two out of three. Will revisit your truck fantasy in the spring. Come on get your coat,” Sam said.

-o0o-

“Undress for me,” Sam said, kissing Bucky. They were sitting on the bed in Bucky’s office. Bucky pulled off his flannel, and then pulled his Henley over his head. Sam leaned over and captured one of his nipples between his teeth. Bucky moaned. Sam worried at the brown button while Bucky unfastened his belt and pants. Sam let him go, and Bucky stood slipping out of his bottoms. The man was hard. 

Sam pulled Bucky’s hips toward him as he licked the length of him. He sucked just until Bucky looked like he was about to lose. Sam released him with a pop. “Take my clothes off,” Sam said. Bucky pulled Sam’s shirt over his head. Sam stood so Bucky could undo his pants and slide them down his legs. He hesitated when he was eye level with Sam’s cock. 

“You want to taste it?” Sam asked. Bucky nodded. Sam rubbed his dick against Bucky’s lips. “Open up,” Sam commanded. Bucky complied, reaching up with his right hand. “The other one,” Sam said. Bucky looked up at him in question. Sam looked back. Bucky grabbed his cock with his prosthetic and teased his head. Sam let Buck blow him for just a minute. 

“If you want me to fuck you, you're going to have to stop that, Baby. Bucky looked up at him through his lashes, and slowly slid off his dick. _Someone was a fast study_ , Sam thought. “Show me what you want,” Sam said, sticking his thumb in Bucky’s mouth and watching him suck on it. Bucky got up slowly, he pulled the band out of his hair. Sam smiled, and kissed him. “You want to be pretty for me baby?” He asked, his lips mouthing at Bucky’s neck, his hand tugging gently on Bucky’s hair. Sam let him go and Bucky climbed on the bed, his head on the pillow, his legs spread, and his ass in the air in invite. 

There was going to be marks on Bucky’s hips from where Sam held him still while he slammed into him. Sam tried his damndest to break Bucky’s back. He did break the bed though. Bucky was pissed. Sam had to hide his snicker. It’s not like his He-Man couldn’t fix it. Sam made it up to him by sucking him off while Bucky was on his worktable. He would swallow his whole dick and hum, while massaging his balls. Mistake. Sam was coughing up spunk for a whole minute.

“A warning is polite, asshole,” Sam sputtered.

“I didn’t mean to,” Bucky said. “I was good and then exploding. What the fuck did you just do to me.” 

Sam shook his head while wiping his mouth. “I gave you a hummer.” He noticed a familiar shape under a tarp with red peaking through. Sam walked over to it. “Can I look at this?”

“It’s just the sleigh I was working on the other night,” Bucky said. He walked over and helped Sam uncover it. “We’re going to store it in the warehouse for next year, but we got a big order, so we’re keeping it here for the next few weeks,” Bucky explained.

“Hmm,” Sam said, stepping on the sleigh and sitting down. “Come sit on Santa’s lap and tell him what you want for Christmas,” Sam said.

“Christmas is over Santa.” 

“I know, and I’m officially on vacation, but I’ll make an exception for my prettiest elf,” Sam said. 

Bucky sighed, but climbed on the sleigh. “You’re going to help me clean this,” Bucky said sitting on Sam’s lap. And don’t break it,” Bucky griped. 

“Well, aren’t you in a feisty mood,” Sam said, pulling Bucky’s hair again. The man could feel

Sam’s cock was coming to life under him. “Go get the lube,” Sam demanded. 

“No,” Bucky said.

“No?” Sam said, tugging on his hair.

“I want to feel you this time.” 

“This time? You couldn’t walk down the stairs,” Sam said, grabbing Bucky’s hips and grinding up into him. Bucky whimpered. The sound went straight to Sam’s groin. “Okay, but I’m tired. You’re doing all the work. Turn around.” Sam said letting him go, so Bucky could face him. The man stood and did as he was told. “Sit down.” 

They made out. It was sensuous and wet and full of teeth. Sam brought their cocks together, and grabbed Bucky’s prosthetic. The man took the hint and ran his hand up and down their hardening cocks as Sam licked into him. “Tell me what you want for Christmas,” Sam said, biting Bucky’s lip. 

“You, preferably inside of me,” Bucky answered.

“If you want it, you’re going to have to do it yourself,” Sam said. Buck rose. Sam stopped him. “Bucky the lube is just across the room.” The man ignored him and spit on his hand. Sam rolled his eyes, but prepared to sit back and watch the show. Bucky lined up and sunk a few inches on Sam’s dick. Sam wanted to close his eyes and just feel, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the torturous pleasure on Bucky’s face. Sam reached up and tugged at his hair. Bucky gasped. 

Bucky sank a little further, and then just bottomed out. Sam kissed him, and then slapped his ass. “Get me off.” Bucky rolled his hips and rode Sam’s cock. Sam told him to touch himself, so he did. He didn’t specify, but he used his prosthetic. “I’m going to come. I want you to come with me,” Sam said tugging on his hair. 

“I-” Bucky stammered.

“What do you need?” Sam asked.

“Touch me,” Bucky pleaded. So Sam did. He worked Bucky’s cock, and then he got excited. He fucked up into him. 

“Don’t break-” Bucky groaned. 

“Why? He-man. You’re just going to fix it,” Sam said, pounding into him. “My He-man that likes to get fucked in his pretty little asshole. You don’t want anyone to know how good you take my cock?” Bucky growled. Sam stood, leaning Bucky over the front of the sleigh. “Does Steve know how good you take my cock? Do you want everyone to see you stretch open around me?” Bucky came, streaking Sam’s chest. Sam came ball deep inside of him.” Sam slowly lowered himself and Bucky back on the seat. Bucky’s head was against Sam’s shoulder. He petted him the man as they both came down from there high.

“Shit I’m tired, and hungry,” Sam said. “What are you going to feed me?”

“Feed you? You broke my bed!” Bucky grumbled, sitting up. 

“We broke your bed. You were there too. I fed and fucked you the other night. Beside you're the one who wanted to date me.”

“I’m rethinking that, Pal,” Bucky said.

“You are literally on my dick right now,” Sam snarked.

“Shut up,” Bucky said, putting his head back on his shoulder. Sam rubbed his back. “I can order from Fury’s and then we can go pick it up,” Bucky said, sleepily into Sam’s neck. 

“Or you can order now, and we just eat there,” Sam countered.

“Is that part of this?” Bucky said, looking him in the eye. 

“Do you want it to be? The more we hang out the less new it’s going to feel,” Sam said.

“Okay,” Bucky agreed. “Do you want me to take charge sometimes?”

“Do you want that?” Sam asked, kissing him. 

“Maybe later, but right now it’s, no,” Bucky admitted.

“Do you want to fuck me?”

“Maybe. I can.”

“You’ll fuck me when I want it or when I decide to reward you,” Sam said, kissing him. “I noticed you like pain. Do you-”

“Maybe.”

“Well we're going to have to do some research, and come up with rules, and a safe word, but right now, I’m hungry.” Sam said. Bucky was half asleep. “Bucky?” Sam rubbed his back. “If you feed me, I’ll fuck you in my Wagon, tomorrow.” He could turn on the heat. Of course this charlatan rose, gently climbed off Sam's lap, and went to order food.

-o0o- 

Sam let Taylor invite friends over to watch the ball drop. He made them some snacks, brought sparkling cider, and recruited some chaperones to help keep an eye on the kids. Sheriff Danvers turned out to be really cool. He could see what Maria saw in her. Bucky helped him cook, and kept refilling the refreshments in the den for the kids, so it wouldn’t look like Sam was spying. 

At midnight everyone hugged and celebrated. Twenty minutes later Sam was waving goodbye to the entire defensive line of the football team. Taylor was happy though. Of course she was face timing with Rayshaun on her way up to her room. Him and Bucky walked Maria and Carol to their car. And then he took a moment to ring in the New Year with his new man.

-o0o- 

It was eight o’clock in the morning. There was no reason he should be hearing hammering, sawing, and drilling at this time in the morning, but he had to marry Buchanan Barnes. They were semi-retired. Work didn’t start until ten. What the hell was he doing? Sam fumed, watching his phone vibrate on his nightstand. “Hello,” Sam grumbled.

“Hey Daddy, it’s me,” Taylor said. 

“Hey Tay!” Sam said, sitting up. Ever since Taylor had gotten married and notified she was up for tenure she had been busy, trying to research and publish, keeping that lug head of a husband of her’s happy. What the hell was an eco-warrior? They hadn’t had much time to catch up, lately.

“I have some news,” Taylor said. 

“You made Tenure? Already Tweety? That’s great!” Sam exclaimed.

“No, hopefully I’ll hear from the board soon, but I’m pregnant. You’re going to be a PopPop.”

“What?” Sam said, jumping out of the bed. He needed to baby proof the house and paint the fourth bedroom. “Taylor, that’s wonderful. I wish you would think about moving home. I could help babysit.”

“Daddy, you live two hours away. And your grandbaby will get dropped off on weekends and every summer.”

“How many weekends?” Sam pouted. Bucky hated the city, but he was going to have to suck it up some of the time. Sam needed to see his grandbaby.

“Lots of them. I have to go. I have class in five minutes. I love you,” Taylor said.

“I love you too, Tweety Bird. Tell the lug head I said congratulations.”

“I will, and I forgot, we tried to call and tell you last night. I couldn’t get you.”

“Damn it. We were actually in the city. Sasha got Producer of The Year.” 

“That’s great. Tell her congrats for me, but you see, we tried to call all of you at once,” Taylor informed.

“Are you saying they know before me?” Sam said into the phone. This explained some things. Oh, he was going to be insufferable.

“I love you, Daddy. Got to go,” Taylor said. “I’ll call later.”

“Mm hmm. Love you too,” He said, putting down his phone. He sighed, put on his slides, a shirt, and went downstairs. His parlor had a stack of aged wooden in the middle of it. He peeked into the study and there were drawings everywhere, the beginnings of some project, and was that paint? He walked into the kitchen. Steve and Bucky heads were together sketching something. “Good morning, PopPop,” Bucky, said getting up and coming over to Sam. He kissed him. Sam couldn’t help smiling. It didn’t last long.

“PopPop? I like that. I was thinking of grandpa,” Steve smiled.

“I’m PopPop. You can be whatever you want,” Sam said.

“Why can’t we both be PopPop?”

“Because we can’t.”

“We’re both the baby's grandfather?”

“No, I’m the baby’s PopPop, and your... grand pappy. It would be really confusing since we’re all together all the time.”

Sam knew Bucky’s house and shop was in the same area as Meade House, but he never knew they were that close. When the girls graduated, Bucky moved in, but him and Steve are symbiotic. Apparently, It was taking too long to get back to one another every morning. Bucky brought land between the shop and Meade House, and built a private road, so him and Steve were only ten minutes away again. He claimed he wanted to be closer to the shop, but Peggy and Sam knew what was up. Sam adored Peggy, and him and Steve got along great despite their ongoing competition. The land had a pond on it, so Sam was cool. 

“I actually want to be grand pappy,” Bucky said, going back to his drawing. He picked it up and showed it to Sam. It was the loveliest crib Sam had ever seen. If they did it in that wood in the parlor, it would be exquisite. “Do you like it? We’re thinking we’ll make four of everything. For the kids, here, Steve’s, and the penthouse.”

Lug head had his Tweety living in Brooklyn because they needed to throw off the chains of capitalism. Like his father isn’t a millionaire. Like Taylor isn’t making six figures a year, herself. Like Park Slope is the hood. Sam gave him a hard time, because that was his job, but if he thought Sam wasn't about to spoil his grandbaby, he had another thing coming. Abe was a good man trying to be a good provider for his Tweety. He knew what that’s like. They were grown; he let them do their own thing, but his grandbaby was a different story.

“I love it baby,” Sam said, kissing him. “Y’all got more of that wood in the parlor?”

“No,” Steve said. “We were going to make a crib, high chair, and hopefully a rocker with it. Everybody’s else’s would have to be in another type of wood.”

“You can’t have the wood Sam. It’s for Taylor and the baby,” Bucky warned. 

“Everything at the eco warrior’s house is in pine,” Sam pointed out.

“That’s a good point,” Steve said. 

“You can’t have it either Steve. It’s my wood. I’m making it for Taylor and the Baby. I’ll find some age reclaimed wood for you babe,” Bucky said, kissing Sam. “And some sturdy oak, that you can paint to your heart’s delight,” Bucky said, turning to Steve. “Also we’re going to want a mural in the fourth bedroom,” Bucky said, switching to his plans for the high chair. 

“Only if Sam asks me nicely,” Steve said.

“They got all kinds of butterfly stickers and airplane wall decals at Pearson Hardware,” Sam noted, getting coffee. Bucky left out the bagels and cream cheese for him.

“Sam, he can paint anything you want, Babe,” Bucky tried. 

Sam pursed his lips, but gave in. “Stev-” Sam began. There was a knock on the door. Sam went and opened it without looking. He knew who it was. “Good Morning, Grandma,” Sam smiled, kissing her cheek. Peggy grimaced.

“Grandma sounds so mundane. I rather like Grand’Mere,” Peggy declared. 

“Sounds like you,” Sam said.

“Thank you, Darling. Where’s my husband?” Peggy said. Sam held the door open for her.

“Of course, you celebrate the news of our grandchild with your boyfriend, but you’ve had your fun. We’re supposed to be meeting Doris and Ralstead for brunch. Bucky and Sam, you're free to come with.” 

“I want to get this finished,” Bucky said.

“And I got an appointment at the pond,” Sam said. He needed to weed the garden after he was done. 

“Bucky, I have a gift for Sasha. Steve will drop it off later when he comes back to get his truck. 

“Thanks, Peg. She’ll be at the house, Friday.”

Sasha used her childhood home as a getaway when she was writing or working on new music. Bucky built her a studio in the basement. And Sam made sure there was real food in the house. The girl would live on green juice if she could. She had five songs on the Billboard 100, and had worked with most of the trending pop and rap stars. Bucky and Sam hoped that her and Taylor would become friends, but it never materialized. They were polite and cordial at family functions, even friendly helping to plan Liz and Kenny’s wedding. There was just too much past there. Even still, Bucky and Sam tried to be big parts of both girls’ lives. 

“Sam when are we going shopping for baby items?” Peggy said. Steve frowned at his wife, and Bucky looked up from his sketching.

“How’s Wednesday?” Sam said, smirking into his cup. 

“Sounds lovely. No, you two aren’t invited,” Peggy, said walking out. 

“Someone’s in trouble,” Sam sang. 

“Have fun hanging your decals, PopPop,” Steve muttered. 

“You’re going to do it for Bucky anyway, so I really don’t have to worry about it,” Sam said, closing their back door with a smile. He knew he had his number. Sam went and sat in Bucky’s lap looking at the high chair he was creating.

“You happy PopPop?” 

“I am grand pappy.”

“Did she tell you when the baby was due?”

“No. She was in a rush. I know she has class on Thursdays. She said she would call later,” Sam said, biting into his bagel. 

“New Year’s,” Bucky said, stealing a bite of bagel. 

“She or he could be the first baby of 2031?”

“Yep,” Bucky said. “You already demanded to babysit haven’t you?” 

“Yep,” Sam said. 

Bucky shook his head, “There goes your nice quiet life.”

“Eh. It was overrated anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
